Grown-Ups Chaos
by SoniCanvas
Summary: BoBoiBot sudah dimusnahkan dan semua orang kembali mengingat mereka, namun usia hidup BoBoiBoy dan Fang sudah tak lama lagi. Mereka kini harus berhadapan dengan Adu Du dan membujuknya agar dapat kembali seperti sediakala. Namun, tindakan ini tak semulus yang dikira...
1. Pistol Kompres Waktu

Disclaimer :

BoBoiBoy, the characters, and every set involved, belongs to Animonsta Studios

.

.

Genre : Humor, Tragedy, Sci-Fi

Starring : BoBoiBoy and Fang!

Summary : Adu Du menciptakan Pistol Kompres Waktu yang mampu menembus pelindung apa saja dengan sekali tembakan, begitupun perisai perlambatan waktu Ying, perisai tanah BoBoiBoy, dan perisai bayangan Fang. Demi teman-teman mereka, BoBoiBoy dan Fang harus terkena tembakan pistol tersebut. Apakah akibat dari tembakan sinar ini akan mempengaruhi hidup mereka?

* * *

**Grown-Ups Chaos!**

Chapter 1 : Pistol Kompres Waktu

"Ayo lempar bolanya, Gopal!", kata seorang anak lelaki dengan topi dinosaurus oranye menyahuti temannya.

"Sabar,BoBoiBoy! Aku mau bersihkan bolanya dulu", kata seorang anak laki-laki berkulit hitam yang dipanggil Gopal sedang mengambil bolanya dari semak-semak.

"Aku tak sabar mau mengalahkan Fang kali ini...", kata BoboiBoy sambil melirik seorang anak lelaki tamvan(?) rambut ungu yang sedang memasang wajah datar.

Ya, mereka sedang bermain basket bersama di halaman belakang rumah Fang. Kebetulan hari itu adalah liburan Tahun Baru Imlek di Pulau Rintis, dan berkumpul bersama dalam rangka bersilaturahmi. Sementara Ying dan Yaya, sedang duduk bersama di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari lapangan basket sambil menikmati jajanan yang disediakan.

Namun, kebersaman itu tak berlangsung lama...

.

BRUAK!

.

Sesosok robot raksasa datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar. Di atasnya,seosok alien berkepala kotak. Ia menembakkan sinar laser dari sebuah pistol.  
"Perlambat waktu!", Ying segera mengeluarkan perisi perlambatan waktunya, namun sinar laser itu tetap tak berhenti. Ia segera berlari menghindar, hingga serangan tadi terkena sebuah pohon. Pohon tersebut layu seketika.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!", tawa sang alien berkepala kotak kegirangan. "enjataku kali ini takkan mempan terhadap perisai kalian. Tak ada lagi tempat sembunyi untuk kalian semua!"

"Kami takkan terpedaya oleh perkataanmu, Adu Du!", sahut BoBoiBoy.

"Kau meremehkanku, BoBoiBoy...", kata alien yang dipanggil Adu Du tersebut. "Ini adalah Pistol Kompres Waktu. Perisai setebal perisai tanahmu, takkan dapat menahannya, karena semua benda yang melewatinya akan berpindah ke masa depan!"

Adu Du segera turun dari robotnya. Ia mentap Ying dengan hati-hati. "Temanmu ini memanipulasi waktu, bukan? Mari kita lihat apakah dia bisa mengendalikan ini..."

Adu Du segera mengarhkan pistolnya dan mulai menembak.

.

SYUUUUUUNG!

.

"TIDAK KU BIARKAN KAU SAKITI DIA!", teriak BoBoiBoy segera berlari ke arah Ying. Beberapa saat kemudian, Fang menyusulnya dan berkata, "Kau jangan bodoh, BoBoiBoy!

.

.

"Tanah Pelindung!"

"Perisai Bayangan!"

.

Keduanya saling melindungi Ying. Mereka tahu tentang kemampuan senjata Adu Du, tapi diri mereka harus dikorbankan demi orang lain.

.

.

.

SIIIIIIING!

BRUK!

.

.

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

.

Laser dari Pistol Kompres Waktu, menembus perisai bayangan Fang dan tanah pelindung BoBoiBoy. Mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur, namun Ying selamat tanpa terluka.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Adu Du terkekeh. "Riwayatmu akan tamat tak lama lagi, BoBoiBoy! Aku akhirnya bisa mengalahkanmu!"

BoBoiBoy dan Fang merintih kesakitan, namun tak ada luka di tubuh mereka. Sementara itu, Adu Du melarikan diri bersama robotnya, tanda rasa puas pada pertarungannya dan niatnya merusak liburan anak-anak tersebut.

"BoBoiBoy, kau tak apa?", kata Gopal segera menghampiri BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

"Hei, aku tak ditanya?", sindir Fang.  
"Masih saja kalian bertengkar. Setidaknya, kalian tak terluka!", kata Ying melerai.

Sementara Ying, masih duduk termenung.

"Ying?", kata Yaya bingung.

"Pistol Kompres Waktu...", kata Ying dengan nada ketakutan. "Mereka akan...terbawa ke masa depan..."

"Masa depan?", kata Gopal. "Mustahil mereka akan ke masa depan. Kalau terbawa ke masa depan, bagaimana caranya?"

Ying menunjuk sebuah pohon yang terkena serangan itu. Pohon itu mati, menggugurkan daunnya. Tak ada yang tersisa dari pohon tersebut.

"Oh, begitu…", kata BoBoiBoy, Fang, Yaya, dan Gopal bersamaan.

.

Wait for it...

.

.

"APA?!"

"Kalau aku akan mati seperti pohon itu…", BoBoiBoy tersentak. "Bagaimana aku akan sekolah?"

"Aku tak terkenal lagi karena sudah tua…", kata Fang ikut tersentak.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Fang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan berjamaah.

"Kita harus bagaimana?", kata Yaya.  
"Alamak, bagaimana kalau mereka semua jadi kakek-kakek? Bagaimana kalau mereka putus sekolah? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak bias kuliah?!"

Gopal mendapat jitakan lebih banyak dari teman-temannya.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya…", kata BoBoiBoy member pencerahan. "Kita Tanya Ochobot soal ini."

.

.

Di rumah BoboiBoy…

Ochobot sedang memindai keadaan mereka berdua. Ia merasakan sesuatu, namun itu terasa tak pasti.

"Serangan tadi menyebabkan metabolisme pertumbuhan yang cepat. Namun aku belum dapat memastikan sampai kapan ini akan terus berlangsung", kata Ochobot.

"Jadi, kita tak tahu kapan mereka akan pulih?", kata Tok Aba yang juga kebetulan menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Benar. Untuk sementara, tidak ada efek samping secara signifikan, namun untuk besok, aku tak dapat memprediksinya. Kompres waktu adalah teknologi yang baru untukku.", jelas Ochobot.

"Aduh…", Gopal memijit dahinya. "Baiklah, kita tunggu esok jika ada kabar…"

"Apa boleh buat. Kita tak dapat berbuat untuk saat ini.", kata Yaya. "ayo, kita pulang saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kita tetap saling menghubungi."

.

.

Di malam hari, ketika semuanya telah tertidur…

Ochobot merasakan ada pergerakan aneh di ranjang susun yang ditidurinya. Ranjang di atasnya, seakan mendekati tubuh bulatnya.

"Uh… BoBoiBoy?", kata Ochobot mendadak merinding. "Kau tak apa-apa disana? Sepertinya kau aka menimpaku…"

Tak ada yang mendengar robot bola yang mungil itu. Ranjang itu akan menimpanya tak lama lagi.

.

BRUK!

.

Boing! Boing! Boing!

Ochobot terpental kesana kemari karena berusaha menghindar. Ia terjatuh di lantai dengan keadaan sempoyongan. Ketika dirinya tersadar, Ochobot segera mendekat ranjang yang rubuh itu.

"BoBoiBoy?", katanya pelan. Ia perlahan mendekati bayangan seseorang di depannya.

Terus mendekat…

Terus mendekat….

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Mereka berteriak serempak. Ochobot melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Seorang lelaki bertopi oranye, namun bertelanjang dada karena bajunya telah sobek. Ia berusaha mengenali sosok tersebut.

"…BoBoiBoy, kaukah itu?"

**-TBC-**


	2. Grown Up, Guys

Nagi : Kita udah lama ga menyapa pembaca nih!  
Scarlet : Nagi-san, kita dapet 9 reviiew sekali publish semalam!  
Nagi : Waow, aku tak menyangka Manajer kita bisa sehebat itu. Apa serunya yak?  
Scarlet : Kita balas review dulu yuk!

**Shabyina  
**Nagi : Hehe, saya bisa bilang seperti itu. Tapi, itu tergantung bagaimana interpretasi kalian.  
Scarlet : Susah amat ngomog iya.  
Nagi : Ini terinspirasi dari manajer kita yang gabisa ngegambar anak kecil shota nan imut, apalagi macam BoBoiBoy Api. Jadilah fic ini.  
Scarlet : lanjut!

**De-aruka  
**Nagi : Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu cepat. Kita dikejar deadline warnet yang dipesan selama dua jam, jadi kita harus terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikannya karena belum tentu kita ke warnet lagi suatu hari nanti.  
Scarlet : Kalau nanti ada kiatus dikit, itu akan jadi hal yang wajar karena kami tidak punya laptop untuk menulis fic ini, sehingga waktunya akan sangat terbatas. Lanjut!

KING OF ELEMENTS A KUROYAMI

Nagi : Nononono. Sebenrnya, kami masih menyisakan celananya demi kenyamanan pembaca. Kami khawatir jika fic ini dianggap lemon karena konten telanjang.  
Scarlet : Tapi kalau kamu mau dia telanjang, saya terima karena ini akan sangat lucu...*nosebleed, pingsan*  
Nagi : lanjut!

**Indrikyu88**

Nagi : don't worry. This fic is rated K+, yang artinya, tidak ada konten yaoi yang akan merusak suasana hati anak-anak.  
Scarlet : Kami fujoshi, tapi kami masih sayang nyawa...

**ZawNoyuhuu**

Nagi : Sebenarnya, kami sudah sekian lama tak membuat fic. You know, terlilit jam pelajaran yang pulang sampai sore, ujian, nolong orang, ujian lagi...  
Scarlet : Nagi-san, kita bukan BoBoiBoy Api.  
Nagi : Baiklah, lupakan bagian menolong orang. Yang penting, kita sudah selesaikan isinya, and mohon maaf jika tidak dijawab semua karena pertanyaan yang sama antara satu dan yang lainnya. Mari kita cekidot saja lah...

* * *

Disclaimer :

BoBoiBoy, the characters, and every set involved, belongs to Monsta Studios

.

.

Genre : Humor, Tragedy, Sci-Fi

Starring : BoBoiBoy and Fang!

Summary : Pistol Kompres Waktu menyebabkan BoBoiBoy dan Fang berubah menjadi sosok remaja yang tamvan nan rupawan. Mereka tak akan bersekolah, namun tak hanya itu yang akan menjadi tantangan besar mereka...

.

**Grown-Ups Chaos!**

Cerita sebelumnya...

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

_Mereka berteriak serempak. Ochobot melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Seorang lelaki bertopi oranye, namun bertelanjang dada karena bajunya telah sobek. Ia berusaha mengenali sosok tersebut._

* * *

Chapter 2 : Grown Up, Guys!

"...BoBoiBoy,kaukah itu?",kata Ochobot merinding melihat lelaki di hadapannya.  
"Kau lupa padaku?",kata seseorang yang dipanggil BoBoiBoy tersebut."Apa yang terjadi? Ingatanmu yang buruk,atau ini hanya mimpiku?"

Ochobot segera mendorong sebuah cermin besar ke hadapan BoBoiBoy. Ia terkejut dengan dirinya,terus meraba dan mencubit pipinya berharap itu hanya mimpi."Ochobot,ada apa ini? Kenapa aku begini?"  
"Itu efek dari kompres waktu yang aku takutkan. Tubuhmu di masa depan ditransfer ke dalam dirimu yang sekarang,lalu..."  
"Gunakan bahasa normal!",kata BoBoiBoy panik.  
"Intinya,kau dewasa lebih cepat dari temanmu yang lain!"

Hatinya mendadak remuk. Melihat masa depan yang akan suram tanpa teman-temannya. Tapi,Ia melupakan sesuatu.

"BoBoiBoy,ada apa ribut pagi buta begini?",kata seseorang dari luar kamarnya.  
"Bagaimana kalau kakek tahu tentang ini?",BoBoiBoy semakin panik. Ia berlari tunggang langgang,lalu melompat keluar jendela.

PRANG!

Krieeeek~  
"Eh?",Tok Aba membuka pintu kamar BoBoiBoy,namun yang dilihatnya adalah kamar yang berserakan,dan Ochobot dengan mutados."Dimana BoBoiBoy?"

"Uh,dia...",Ochobot garuk kepala sambil menunjuk jendela kamar di lantai dua tersebut pecah.  
Tok Aba segera memeriksa jendela tersebut,dan menemukan BoBoiBoy jatuh pingsan dengan keadaan nungging dan terdapat bola tenis di kepalanya. Tok Aba semakin bingung dan bertanya, "Siapa orang yang jatuh macam orang gila disana?"

"Dia BoBoiBoy, cucu kakek", jawab Ochobot singkat.

"BoBoiBoy?", Tok Aba garuk kepala. "Setahuku dia masih SD..."

Ochobot menghela napas panjang, lalu menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami malam itu secara panjang lebar.

"Oh, aku mengerti...", Tok Aba mengangguk pelan. "Bisa diulang lagi?"

Ochobot mendengus kesal dan terpaksa membawa(baca : seret) BoBoiBoy masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

10 menit kemudian...

Tok Aba sedang sibuk membuka(baca : mengacak dan mengais) lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang kemungkinan akan pas untuk cucunya.  
"Sayang sekali,kakek tak punya kaus yang ukurannya pas denganmu...",kata Tok Aba pasrah."Hanya jaket merah itu yang kakek punya. Asalkan ditutup,tak ada yang tahu kau berpakaian atau tidak"  
"Tapi...r-rasanya...d-dingin..."  
BoBoiBoy memakai celana panjang berwarna biru dan sepasang sneakers merah,namun hanya hoodie merah itulah yang menutupi tubuhnya.  
"Karena itulah kau akan membantu kakek membuka kedai",kata Tok Aba santai. "Ayolah. Ini hawa dingin biasa."

Di kedai Tok Aba...  
Sementara BoBoiBoy mengangkat berkarung-karung bubuk coklat di tangannya,seorang pria rambut ungu mengenakan kaus berwarna biru dibalut jaket yang senada dengan rambutnya,datang dengan terengah-engah.  
"Fang?",kata BoBoiBoy menatap pria itu. "Ada apa kau terengah-engah di pagi buta ini?"  
"Kompres waktu...membuatku semakin terkenal...",kata pria yang dipanggil Fang itu."Sayangnya,malah ibu-ibu yang mengejarku."  
"Baguslah tu",kata BoBoiBoy santai."Kau ingin terkenal, 'kan?"  
"Memang iya. TAPI BUKAN SAMPE DIKEJAR IBU KANTIN JUGA!"  
"Pfff...",Ochobot menahan tawanya. Begitupun yang lainnya.  
Hening.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
suasana itu berubah pecah dengan gelak tawa.  
"Hei,Fang,kau punya bakat menggoda wanita. Bagaimana jika kau kerja disini dahulu?",usul Tok Aba.  
"Bekerja? Bagaimana aku dan BoBoiBoy sekolah?",kata Fang panik.  
"Untuk sementara,kalian tak dapat bersekolah jika masih seperti ini."  
Tak lama kemudian,Gopal muncul dengan terburu-buru.  
"Hei,BoBoiBoy dan Fang disini rupanya. Kalian semakin tampan hari ini."  
"Terima kasih,Gopal",kata Fang sambil tebar pesona dengan membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.  
"Ehem...",BoBoiBoy berdehem membetulkan maksud Gopal.  
"Bisa buatkan aku secangkir coklat panas spesial?",kata Gopal menyebutkan pesanannya.  
"Utangmu masih banyak,Gopal. Kapan mau dibayar?",kata Tok Aba sambil membuatkan pesanan Gopal dibantu Ochobot yang membersihkan meja.  
"Ehehe...",Gopal ketawa garing."Jadi,kalian tak bersekolah hari ini?"  
"Memang tidak. Kita harus kerja disini",jawab BoBoiBoy.  
"Sayang sekali. Tapi aku tetap akan berbisnis foto Fang hari ini. Sampai jumpa!"  
Gopal pergi begitu saja ke sekolah. Meninggalkan BoBoiBoy dan Fang di kedai tersebut.  
"Apa kata Pak Guru nanti?",kata BoBoiBoy."Aku masih mau sekolah,tapi..."  
Fang menepuk pundak BoBoiBoy.  
"Tak apa,BoBoiBoy. Aku juga merasa begitu..."  
beberapa saat kemudian,gerombolan wanita muda(baca: ibu-ibu) berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba bak air yang tumpah membentuk gelombang tsunami.  
BoBoiBoy melirik Fang dan berkata,"Fang,kurasa kita tahu harus berbuat apa..."

.  
"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!"

Mereka berlari tunggang langgang,mencoba kabur dari gerombolan wanita yang mungkin akan menyiksa mereka.

Sementara itu,di markas kotak...  
"Sepertinya tidak salah kita beli senjata itu dari Bago Go,Bos",kata sebuah robot ungu yang melayang di dekat Adu Du yang asyik melihat aksi BoBoiBoy lewat sebuah layar.  
"Benar,Probe. Ini ada untungnya bagiku,ketika aku tak perlu repot melawan mereka...",kata Adu Du kepada robotnya yang dipanggil Probe.  
"Bos,sebaiknya kita hancurkan pistol itu secepatnya.",kata sebuah suara di komputer Adu Du. "Ketika pemakaian pistol pengecil,kita tak menghancurkannya sehingga suatu saat mereka dapat mengambilnya kembali."  
"Maksudmu,kita hancurkan senjata itu agar mereka tak mengejarku untuk merebutnya kembali?"  
"Benar,Bos."  
"Baiklah,komputer. Kau tahu yang harus dilakukan."  
Komputer segera mengambil pistol tersebut,lalu membuangnya ke ruang pembakaran untuk dimusnahkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bos, apa saja kemampuan pistol itu selain membuat mereka besar?", tanya Probe.

"Hm…", Adu Du melakukan flashback untuk mengetahui fungsinya."Dari yang aku dengar, pistol itu membuat seseorang jadi besar atau kecil tergantung keinginan."

"Jadi, pistol itu harus dimusnahkan agar mereka tak dapat berubah kembali?"

"Tepat sekali...",Adu Du menggosok tangannya ala mafia karbitan. "Dengan begitu, aku sudah menyabotase BoBoiBoy sebagai penyelamat Bumi, karena dia akan berubah menjadi orang tua yang membosankan. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

.

Kembali kepada BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

"Kakek, kenapa mereka juga mengejarku?!", kata BoBoiBoy sambil berlari dengan Fang.

"Itu bukan urusanku", jawab Tok Aba santai sambil melayani pelanggannya yang cukup banyak. "Yang penting daganganku laris hari ini..."

Mereka terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Hingga tanpa disadari, mereka berada di sebuah bukit dengan hamparan rerumputan hijau. Mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon besar sampai para wanita kembali ke peraduannya. BoBoiBoy dan Fang kini telah bernafas lega.

"Ternyata, jadi terkenal itu tak sebaik yang aku harapkan...", Fang menjauh dari pohon itu dan terbaring di hamparan rerumputan yang luas, tak jauh dari sana. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa ada konsekuensi di balik semuanya..."

BoBoiBoy ikut tidur di sebelah Fang, menatap matahari terbenam yang begitu indah bak permata di bukit itu.

"Kau sudah tahu, tapi aku tetap harus mengakui ketampananmu?", kata BoBoiBoy. "Kau orang yang egois, Fang."

"Tch...", Fang berdecih. "Kalau kenyataannya aku lebih tampan dari dirimu memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu meminta orang lain untuk mengakui kehebatanmu. Tanpa kau ketahui, kau sendiri juga sudah terkenal, 'kan?", kata BoBoiBoy santai.

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang mencuri popularitasku sejak pindah ke Pulau Rintis, aku takkan sekesal ini padamu", kilah Fang.

"Hei, Fang, aku tak ada maksud untuk mencuri popularitasmu. Itu semua hanya salah paham", jelas BoBoiBoy menyampaikan maksudnya. "Selesaikanlah ini dengan baik-baik. Aku tak mau ada perseteruan di antara kita".

"Tunggu, apa ini efek dari pistol itu? Gaya bicaramu sedikit berbeda hari ini". Kata Fang ketika menemukan keanehan pada BoBoiBoy. "Atau, hanya perasaanku saja?"

"Keanehan apa?", kata BoBoiBoy bingung. "Fang, suaramu kenapa makin berat?"

"Itu maksudku. Kau juga begitu", jawab Fang."Ada sesuatu yang menonjol di lehermu. Apakah itu..."

Mereka berdua meraba leher satu sama lain. Maaf untuk fangirls, ini bukan sho-ai, jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh. Mereka meraba karena memang tak bisa melihatnya sendiri.

Suasana hening sejenak...

.

.

"...Kita punya jakun", kata BoBoiBoy datar. "Kau masih ingat pelajaran biologi di sekolah, 'kan?

"Apa itu artinya kita...", ucapan Fang mendadak terputus.

"Benar.", jawab BoBoiBoy menyambung ucapan Fang. "Kita baru saja melewati masa pubertas..."

**~TBC~**

Nagi : Entah kenapa fic ini mendadak diisi kaum Herp*dihajar BBB FC*

Scarlet : Silakan tinggalkan review di bawah ini, oke! GAHK! *kabur*


	3. What Adults Want and Do

Nagi : Wew, 15 review sekali publish?  
Scarlet : IIIMPOSSIBRUUU!  
Nagi : Kita balesnya satu-satu ya!

**PhantomSorceress06**  
Nagi : Pertanyaan bagus. Soal ini, biar Scarlet-chan yang jawab.  
Scarlet : Benar, mereka pastinya tua lebih cepat di antara tiga teman-temannya. Pistol ini mempercepat usia manusia hingga 10 tahun ke depan, jadi, yang kalian lihat sekarang, kemungkinan mereka udah sekitar 20 tahun lebih. Setiap satu tahun, usia mereka bertambah sepuluh tahun, atau mungkin lebih

**TsubasaKEI**  
Nagi : Ehehe, soal fanart gimana bentuk mereka, aku udah kasi hint dengan gambar BoBoiBoy Api di cover fic ini. Seterusnya, nanti manajer kami yang PM.  
**GabriMicha Runa**  
Nagi : seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Scarlet-chan, jelas ada efek sampingnya, tapi ga begitu kerasa.  
Scarlet : karena ada yang kasian kalo sehari kemudian jadi kakek tua peyot, mekanismenya berjalan sesuai jawaban review sebelumnya. Lanjut!

Nagi : Kita merencanakan untuk munculkan Bago Go, tapi masih belum yakin di bagian mana. Jadi akan kami usahakan.  
Scarlet : Ya udah, sekarang kita cekidot!

Disclaimer :

BoBoiBoy, the characters, and every set involved, belongs to Monsta Studios

.

* * *

Genre : Humor, Tragedy, Sci-Fi

Starring : BoBoiBoy and Fang!

Summary : BoBoiBoy dan Fang kaget karena diri mereka harus menghadapi proses bernama pubertas. Proses dimana anak-anak polos berubah menjadi ababil. Mereka ditambah bingung ketika Adu Du telah memusnahkan Pistol Kompres Waktu yang akan mengubah mereka kembali…

.

**Grown-Ups Chaos!**

Cerita sebelumnya...

"_Tunggu, apa ini efek dari pistol itu? Gaya bicaramu sedikit berbeda hari ini". Kata Fang ketika menemukan keanehan pada BoBoiBoy. "Atau, hanya perasaanku saja?"_

"_Keanehan apa?", kata BoBoiBoy bingung. "Fang, suaramu kenapa makin berat?"_

"_Itu maksudku. Kau juga begitu", jawab Fang."Ada sesuatu yang menonjol di lehermu. Apakah itu..."_

_Mereka berdua meraba leher satu sama lain. Maaf untuk fangirls, ini bukan sho-ai, jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh. Mereka meraba karena memang tak bisa melihatnya sendiri._

_Suasana hening sejenak..._

_._

_._

"_...Kita punya jakun", kata BoBoiBoy datar. "Kau masih ingat pelajaran biologi di sekolah, 'kan?_

"_Apa itu artinya kita...", ucapan Fang mendadak terputus._

"_Benar.", jawab BoBoiBoy menyambung ucapan Fang. "Kita baru saja melewati masa pubertas..."_

Chapter 3 : What Adults Want and Do

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Fang berteriak sangat histeris setelah mencerna ucapan BoBoiBoy. "Bagaimana jika aku tumbuh kumis dan jenggot? Bagaimana jika mukaku keriputan? Dan bagaimana aku bias mendapat pekerjaan?!"

"Fang, focus!", BoBoiBoy merenggut kerah jaket Fang. "Soal jika kau tumbuh kumis atau jenggot, kau bisa mencukurnya nanti! Soal keriput itu urusan belakang!"

"Tapi kita masih belum mengerti jalan pikiran orang dewasa. Apa yang mereka lakukan selain mengerjakan hal membosankan?", jawab Fang.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas panjang,lau melepas pegangannya. "Kau benar. Kita masih belum tahu kapan kita akan bertambah tua..."

Fang melepas jaketnya. Diikatnya jaket itu di pinggangnya, lalu kembali duduk bersama BoBoiBoy.

"Jadi, kau mau minta tolong pada Ochobot?",tanyanya.

"Kurasa aku belum siap...", jawab BoBoiBoy dengan nada pasrah. "Bagaimana jika ternyata kita akan mati besok?"  
"Hey, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku takut!", kata Fang bergidik ngeri. "Memangnya, apa saja kesialanmu sejak kita diserang kemarin?"

"Aku merobohkan ranjangku.", jawab BoBoiBoy pelan. "Aku sekarang bingung mau tidur dimana…"

"Bagaimana jika kau tidur di rumahku saja?", usul Fang. "Ranjangku cukup besar untuk kita berdua. Orang tuaku sedang tak di rumah untuk dua minggu ini, jadi aku hanya sendiri."

BoBoiBoy mendadak terkejut."Kau yakin? Aku? Tidur di tempatmu? Tidak, tidak… Kau tak pernah mau berbagi hidupmu padaku."

"Aku serius. Limarius malah.", Fang berusaha meyakinkan BoBoiBoy, tapi BoBoiBoy seakan sulit menerimanya. Ia tak percaya bahwa seseorang yang merasa dirinya hebat, kini membagikan kehidupannya."Lagipula, ini sudah malam. Bagaimana jika kakekmu mencarimu?"

"Astaga, aku benar-benar lupa!", BoBoiBoy dengan perasaan kaget bercampur heran setelah diingatkan oleh Fang, segera berlari kencang untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hei, tunggu aku dong!"

Usaha Fang untuk membujuk BoBoiBoy gagal. Kini Ia harus mengejarnya untuk meyakinkan kake BoBoiBoy bahwa dirinya tak bermaksud jahat.

.

Di kedai Tok Aba…

Ochobot sedang bersih-bersih dengan riang gembira. Tak lama kemudian, BoBoiBoy berlari menuju kedai dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat pulang…", kata BoBoiBoy dengan napas terngah-engah.

Ochobot yang menatapnya langsung terdiam, kemudian berkacak pinggang dan berkata, "Kau darimana saja? Kakekmu mencarimu!"

"Kau tahu ketika aku dikejar para wanita gila itu!", jawab BoBoiBoy ketus.

Tak lama kemudian, Tok Aba keluar dari rumah dan bergerak menuju kedai. Di saat bersamaan, Fang juga datang.

"Eh? Kau darimana saja, BoBoiBoy?", kata Tok Aba. "Kakek telepon semua teman-temanmu, tapi kau tak ada."

"Aku hanya bersama Fang, memangnya mau dimana lagi?", jawab BoBoiBoy sambil menunjuk Fang di sampingnya.

"Hey, setidaknya kau tak kabur ke tempat lain!", sindir Fang.

"Sudah, sudah…", kata Ochobot melerai. "Sekarang sudah larut malam, dan ranjangmu sudah kau hancurkan. Aku harus merenovasinya selama beberapa hari."

"Aku mau dia tidur bersamaku…", usul Fang.

"Tidak", bantah BoBoiBoy. "Aku lebih baik tidur di sofa saja."

"Aku hanya menawarkan diri. Kenapa kau begitu…", kata Fang heran.

"Tidak. Aku tetap tidak mau. Sampai kau mau bunuh diri pun aku tak sudi!"

"Kau yakin hanya tidur di sofa saja?", kata Tok Aba mencoba membela Fang.

"Sofa kita cukup besar. Aku lebih baik tidur di rumah sendiri…", jelas BoBoiBoy.

"Maaf, tapi, sepertinya dia menolak. Mungkin lain kali.", kata Tok Aba pada Fang.

"Jika kau memang memaksa, ya sudahlah. Mungkin lain kali…", Fang hanya memasang wajah datar dan segera ngeloyor pergi.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu…", kata BoBoiBoy segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

BoBoiBoy segera membuka bajunya dan msuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sesekali, Ia menatap cermin. Dirinya bukan lagi si mungil, meskipun telah bertambah tinggi. Tubuhnya menjadi tegap dan berotot, menunjukkan sisinya yang maskulin. Namun Ia lupakan hal itu begitu saja. 'Tetap saja, aku masih anak kecil', pikirnya sambil membasuh wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar ketukan pintu di kamar mandinya.

BoBoiBoy segera mengelap mukanya dan memakai kembali jaketnya, lalu membuka pintunya. Ternyata Fang kembali masuk dalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi?", kata BoBoiBoy berwajah masam.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau tak punya pakaian untuk tidur, jadi aku kembali lagi untuk memberikannya.", jawab Fang seraya memberikan sepasang piyama berwarna merah."Sebenarnya ini milik ayahku, sudah tak terpakai lagi. Kau bisa mengambilnya."

BoBoiBoy menerima pakaian tersebut. Tampak senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Kakekmu mengizinkanku masuk."

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa…"

Fang segera berbalik untuk keluar dari rumah BoBoiBoy. Dan lelaki bertopi dinosaurus itu segera melanjutkan mandinya.

Seusai mandi dan makan malam, dan tentu saja mengenakan piyama pemberian Fang, Ia segera berjelan menuju sofa di ruang tamu. Namun dicegat oleh Ochobot yang membawakan bantal dan selimut untuknya.

"Tunggu dulu…", Ochobot mulai memindai tubuh BoBoiBoy sebelum tidur. Tak ada yang bermasalah. "Hm, tanda vital mulai stabil. Tak ada masalah lagi padamu…"

"Maksudmu, aku takkan bertambah tua besok pagi?", tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.", jawab Ochobot. "Menurut perhitunganku, kau bertambah tua sepuluh tahun untuk tahun depan."

"APA?!", BoBoiBoy terkejut. "Kau jangan menakutiku seperti itu!"

"Hey, setahun itu waktu yang lama. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan untuk besok sambil mencari cara untuk mendapatkan senjatanya kembali. Lagipula, kau butuh istirahat. Nikmatilah masa-masa ini, sebelum kau kembali ke rutinitasmu."

BoBoiBoy menghela napas panjang, lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk tidur di sofa. "Kau benar juga. Mungkin aku harus tenangkan diri…"

Ochobot pun ikut berbaring di sofa, lalu berkata, "Jangan bebani dirimu dengan semua pikiran itu. Kau tahu sendiri jika dirimu tak boleh tertekan dengan semua masalah ini, atau Api akan muncul dari dirimu."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Ochobot."

"Selamat malam, BoBoiBoy…"

Malam itu berakhir dengan tenang. Dalam benak BoBoiBoy, Ia khawatir keberadaan Api yang bisa bangkit kapan saja semakin membebaninya, namun Ia sadar jika Api hanya muncul jika perasaannya terlalu tertekan.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Apa? Kau mau melamar pekerjaan?", kata Tok Aba heran. "Kau tamat SD saja, belum tentu ada yang menerimamu. Apalagi belum tamat SMP!"

"Apa saja, aku akan terima.", jawab BoBoiBoy santai. "Aku tak mau merasa membebani kakek, apalagi selama aku seperti ini, kakek butuh penghasilan tambahan."

"Pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu, antara hansip, ojek, kasir toko, OB, satpam, atau kuli bangunan. Kau yakin dengan pekerjaan seperti itu?", sindir Tok Aba.

BoBoiBoy menelan ludahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Fang dengan pakaian formal yang dikenakannya datang membawakan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai, eh, maksudnya, seperangkat jas dan kemeja untuk melamar pekerjaan.

"Kau lagi?", kata BoBoiBoy heran pada tingkah Fang yang selalu muncul.

"Hey, aku juga pemeran utama di fic ini. Tapi selalu kau yang dimunculkan lebih banyak. Itu tak adil!", balas Fang.

"Kalau nama serial animasinya Fang, boleh saja kau paling sering muncul dan disorot", sindir Ochobot melerai.

"Tch, beginikah nasibku yang pertama kali muncul di Musim Kedua?", kata Fang pundung di pojokan.

"Sudahlah, BoBoiBoy, tak ada waktu lagi kalian bertengkar. Fic ini sudah panjang sekali…", kata Tok Aba ikut nimbrung sambil menatap seisi fic dalam chapter ini.

BoBoiBoy berpasrah, lalu mengenakan seperangkat pakaian formal yang dibawakan Fang tadi. Sebuah jas merah dengan kemeja oranye dan dasi merah berbintik kuning dan celana yang berwarna senada.

"Tunggu dulu!", Fang mendadak bangkit dan menatap seluruh penampilan BoBoiBoy dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tampak topi dinosaurus oranye masih menempel di kepalanya. Fang segera mencopot topi tersebut, menunjukkan rambut hitam BoBoiBoy yang halus dan hitam legam. "Kau tak perlu topi ini. Tetaplah berlaku profesional."

"Hei, itu topi kesayanganku!", BoBoiBoy berusaaha meraih topinya di tangan Fang. Meski dirinya bertambah tinggi, namun tinggi badannya masih lima sentimeter lebih pendek dari Fang. "Berikan topiku!"

"Tidak, sampai kita selesai melamar pekerjaan untuk hari ini", kata Fang sambil menyimpan topi tersebut di dalam tasnya. "Ayo berangkat!"

Mereka berdua segera berangkat menuju hamparan gedung perkantoran. Di perjalanan, mereka berbincang santai, hingga mereka sampai di SMP Pulau Rintis.

Benar, semuanya, sekolah mereka berdua.

Tampak murid-murid berlarian dan bermain riang di lapangan saat jam istirahat. Tampak Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal sedang berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Dari luar, BoBoiBoy dan Fang mengikuti pergerakan mereka, namun dua sejoli ini hanya mampu melihat penampakan tiga teman mereka dari jendela kantin sekolah.

Di dalam kantin…

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu tentang keadaan BoBoiBoy dan Fang, Gopal?", tanya Yaya pada Gopal.

"Seperti perkiraan Ying", jawab Gopal. "Mereka semua jadi besar…"

"Maksudmu, mereka sudah dewasa?", kata Ying tak percaya dengan logat Hokkien yang kental. "Pantas saja mereka tak sekolah,ma. Kalau hanya bertambah sedikit, mungkin mereka masih bisa bersama kita."

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, pasti rasanya tetap saja aneh…HUWAAA!"

Pembicaraan Yaya tertahan ketika melihat dua orang tak dikenal menatap mereka dari jendela. Tiga orang bingung ini segera membuka jendela kantin untuk menyaksikannya.

"Maaf, kakak-kakak ini siapa?", tanya Yaya pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Alah, yang kacamata ini Fang.", kata Gopal sambil menunjuk Fang.

"Fang?", kata Ying tak percaya. "Kamu sangat tampan,ma. Tak kusangka kau disini..."

"Ehehe, terima kasih. Memang pantas aku dipanggil tampan.", jawab Fang sambil menyibak rambutnya.

"Tapi teman yang disebelahmu itu lebih tampan, ma."

.

.

GUBRAK!

Empat siku-siku keluar dari kepala Fang, tanda rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

"Kalau kau Fang, berarti orang ini...", kata Yaya menerawang.

Fang segera mengambil topi dinosaurus oranye dari dalam tasnya, kemudian mengenakannya pada BoBoiBoy.

"BoboiBoy?!", kata Yaya dan Ying serentak.

"Hmph, aku mengerti sekarang...", Gopal mengambil topi itu kembali, lalu memainkannya dengan menggerakkan topi tersebut naik turun di kepala BoBoiBoy.

"Kenal, tidak kenal, kenal, tidak kenal, kenal..."

BLETAKK!

Jitakan istimewa dari BoBoiBoy diterima dengan indah oleh Gopal.

"Jadi, apa kalian akan mencari pekerjaan?", tanya Ying pada BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

"Yah,kurasa begitu...", jawab BoBoiBoy. "Jika Pak Guru Papa Zola menanyakan kami, katakan saja kami sedang sakit. Hari ini Kakek lupa menelpon..."

"Oh, bailkah...", Yaya mencatat pesan yang disampaikan BoBoiBoy.

"Kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!", kata Fang mengakhiri pembicaraan dan segera menyeret BoBoiBoy dari sana.

.

Sementara itu...

"Lihat mereka... Penuh penderitaan...", kata Adu Du penuh kebanggaan. "Dengan begini, tak akan ada lagi pahlawan pengganggu yang akan melawan kita…"

Tiba-tiba, layar monitor komputer bergerak mendekati Adu Du.

"Jadi, gimana bayarannya, Bang?", kata sebuah suara dari komputer tersebut.

"Ini baru pemanasan, Bago Go.", jawab Adu Du malas. Ya, ketika bisnis dengan Bago Go,masalah semakin runyam. Tapi, apa boleh buat jika hanya dia pemasok senjata untuk Adu Du?

"Tapi, Bang. Kalau lebih cepat dapat uangnya, saya makin lancar bisnis.", kata Bago Go memohon.

"Lancar bisnis, atau lancar menipu orang?", sindir Adu Du. "Kau tahu jika stok sumber tenaga mulai terbatas di Bumi, dan aku harus mencari uang demi senjatamu yang tak berguna? Lihatlah kambingmu!"

"Um…", Bago Go berpikir keras. "Ya sudah. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya pada Abang. Saya mau beli BoBoiBot buatan abang",

"Tch…", Adu Du berdecih. Iaa tak merelakan BoBoiBot miliknya dibeli orang lain. "Maaf, tapi BoBoiBot tidak kujual. Kalaupun benar, kamu mau beli berapa?"

"Bos, bukannya kita punya BoBoiBot 2.0 yang baru selesai kema-"

Probe hendak menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, namun dibekap oleh Adu Du. Bago Go sudah selesai dengan kalkulator penjualannya, dan Probe maasih berusaha melepas genggaman bosnya.

"Aku beli seharga 60 Juta ringgit 60 sen. Bagaimana?", kata Bago Go membuka penawaran.

"Itu banyak sekali!", Probe mendadak teralihkan. "Ayo kita jual, Bos!"

"Boleh…", Adu Du mengangguk pelan. "Penawaran diterima."

Bago Go segera menyiapkan mesin teleporter dan mengambil BoBoiBot dari markas Adu Du, kemudian menghentikan panggilan. Adu Du menghela napas lega.

"Hampir saja…", kata Adu Du."Kenapa kau malah bicara soal BoBoiBot 2.0, Probe?!"

"Eh, aku kira itu untuk dijual, Bos…", Probe garuk kepala. "Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan atas hilangnya BoBoiboy. Mereka akan memujaku atas semua ini. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

~**TBC**~


	4. The Job,The Robot,and The Pressure

Nagi : Terima kasih pada para reviewer. Kami akan membalasnya dengan segera.  
Scarlet : MULAI!

.

**Silver Celestia**

Nagi : Tentu saja kekuatan mereka masih ada. You know, kita ga mau dua tokoh ini sengsara.

Scarlet : Yang jelas, bakal ada kejutan menanti!

**Shabyina**

Nagi : mengingat BoBoiBot pasti bakal gagal di episode 18, robotnya pasti rusak kena air. Dan sebenarnya…

Scarlet : yang dijual itu sudah ga ada isi sample empat elemental. NEXT!

**TsubakiKEI**

BoBoiBoy : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*kabur*  
Nagi : sepertinya dia menolak.  
Scarlet : Sing penting cekidot!

* * *

Disclaimer :

BoBoiBoy, the characters, and every set involved, belongs to Monsta Studios

.

.

Genre : Humor, Tragedy, Sci-Fi

Starring : BoBoiBoy and Fang!

Summary : Dua sejoli kita yang tamvan dan pemberani kini berjuang mencari pekerjaan. Namun, siapa sangka jika mereka akan mendapat pekerjaan di suatu tempat yang tak terduga akibat Pak Guru yang nista? Dan siapa sangka, pekerjaan mereka membawa tekanan yang sangat dalam?

.

**Grown-Ups Chaos!**

Cerita sebelumnya...

"_Lihat mereka... Penuh penderitaan...", __kata Adu Du penuh kebanggaan. "Dengan begini, tak akan ada lagi pahlawan pengganggu yang akan melawan kita…"_

_Tiba-tiba, layar monitor komputer bergerak mendekati Adu Du._

"_Jadi, gimana bayarannya, Bang?", kata sebuah suara dari komputer tersebut._

"_Ini baru pemanasan, Bago Go.", jawab Adu Du malas. Ya, ketika bisnis dengan Bago Go,masalah semakin runyam. Tapi, apa boleh buat jika hanya dia pemasok senjata untuk Adu Du?_

"_Tapi, Bang. Kalau lebih cepat dapat uangnya, saya makin lancar bisnis.", kata Bago Go memohon._

"_Lancar bisnis, atau lancar menipu orang?", sindir Adu Du. "Kau tahu jika stok sumber tenaga mulai terbatas di Bumi, dan aku harus mencari uang demi senjatamu yang tak berguna? Lihatlah kambingmu!"_

"_Um…", Bago Go berpikir keras. "Ya sudah. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya pada Abang. Saya mau beli BoBoiBot buatan abang",_

"_Tch…", Adu Du berdecih. Iaa tak merelakan BoBoiBot miliknya dibeli orang lain. "Maaf, tapi BoBoiBot tidak kujual. Kalaupun benar, kamu mau beli berapa?"_

"_Bos, bukannya kita punya BoBoiBot 2.0 yang baru selesai kema-"_

_Probe hendak menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, namun dibekap oleh Adu Du. Bago Go sudah selesai dengan kalkulator penjualannya, dan Probe maasih berusaha melepas genggaman bosnya._

"_Aku beli seharga 60 Juta ringgit 60 sen. Bagaimana?", kata Bago Go membuka penawaran._

"_Itu banyak sekali!", Probe mendadak teralihkan. "Ayo kita jual, Bos!"_

"_Boleh…", Adu Du mengangguk pelan. "Penawaran diterima."_

_Bago Go segera menyiapkan mesin teleporter dan mengambil BoBoiBot dari markas Adu Du, kemudian menghentikan panggilan. Adu Du menghela napas lega._

"_Hampir saja…", kata Adu Du."Kenapa kau malah bicara soal BoBoiBot 2.0, Probe?!"_

"_Eh, aku kira itu untuk dijual, Bos…", Probe garuk kepala. "Memangnya untuk apa?"_

"_Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan atas hilangnya BoBoiboy. Mereka akan memujaku atas semua ini. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

.

Chapter 3 : The Job, The Robot, and the Pressure

Para pahlawan kita, BoBoiBoy dan Fang, sedang berjalan dengan linglung bercampur lelah. Tampak wajah mereka yang sayu, menandakan bahwa mereka berpergian berhari-hari demi sebuah pekerjaan.

"Fang, kau masih punya uang?", tanya BoBoiBoy.

Fang merogoh ada lagi uang yang tersisa untuk mereka. Mereka tak dapat terus berpergian mencari pekerjaan. "Uangku sudah habis.", jawab Fang datar.

"Alamak…", BoBoiBoy memijit dahinya. "Sudah seminggu kita berkeliling Pulau Rintis, tak ada pekerjaan juga?"

.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang tangan merenggut bahu mereka di saat kesulitan.

"Fang, sudahlah. Aku tak mau didekati dulu…", BoBoiBoy berusaha menjauhi tangan itu. Tetapi, tangan yang dipegangnya tidak sehalus tangan Fang biasanya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. "Fang, Tanganmu kenapa kasar? Berbulu juga…"

"I-itu…", kata Fang gugup dan merinding. "Itu b-bukan tanganku…"

Wajah mereka semakin bertambah pucat. Mereka setuju untuk menoleh perlahan untuk mengetahui seseorang yang menyentuh mereka.

"Selamat pagi, wahai anak-anak muda kebenaran…", sapa sebuah suara yang berat penuh vibrato dan cengkok dangdut, sesosok pria berkumis dan berkacamata merah yang memasang tampang yang cukup menakutkan bak genderuwo.

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", teriak BoBoiBoy daan Fang berbarengan dan pingsan di tempat.

"HEEEEI! BERANINYA KAU SEBUT KEKASIH KEBENARAN INI HANTUUUUU!", bentak pria itu pada BoBoiBoy dan Fang yang sudah tepar.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Fang dan BoBoiBoy terbangun dan menatap pria itu. Tanpa babibu, mereka langsung berlutut dan mencium kakinya.

"Maafkan kami, Pak guru Papa Zola…", kata BoBoiBoy dan Fang berbarengan sambil berlutut seakan menyembah guru mereka.

Tepat sekali. Yang sedang berpapasan dengan mereka adalah Papa Zola, guru pendidikan jasmani dan matematika, serta wali kelas 5 Jujur di SMP Pulau Rintis.

Papa Zola kebingungan melihat dua orang pria di depannya itu. "Sudahlah, wahai anak muda. Berdirilah. Aku maafkan kalian semua".

Papa Zola menatap dua orang tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat cukup familiar, terutama yang berambut ungu dan berantakan. Papa Zola bertanya, "Anak muda, kenapa wajahmu sangat mirip dengan salah seorang murid saya yang absen selama lima hari ini?"

BoBoiBoy dan Fang mulai ketakutan, kemudian mereka berbalik badan untuk berunding.

"Sial, Pak Guru mengenali kita!", kata Fang gugup.

"Kita? Lo aja kaleee…", cibir BoBoiBoy.

"Ish, kau ini, BoBoiBoy. Mana setia kawanmu?", kata Fang kesal.

"Sudah selesai berundingnya, BoBoiBoy dan Fang?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hahaha…", Papa Zola hanya bersantai sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"B-bagaimana… P-Pak Guru tau nama kami?", kata BoBoiBoy mendadak merinding mendengar perkataan Papa Zola.

"KAU MEMPERTANYAKAN PENGETAHUANKU?!", kata Papa Zola dengan lantang, seperti biasa. "Kalian sebut nama masing-masing waktu berunding di dekatku tadi."

.

GUBRAK!

.

"Dasar guru tukang nguping…", kata BoBoiBoy sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa gerangan bergundah gulana?", tanya Papa Zola pada mereka berdua.

"Kami belum mendapat pekerjaan.", jawab Fang."Tak ada yang mau menerima kami"

"Sayangnya, bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan…", kata Papa Zola meralat pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kalian malah absen dari sekolah dan berpenampilan seperti orang dewasa?"

BoBoiBoy dan Fang kembali berunding.

"Kau yakin Pak Guru bisa kita percaya?", tanya Fang. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak kali ini…"

"Ayolah, Fang. Dia guru kita. Aku yakin dia bisa membantu kita…", kata BoBoiBoy menenangkan Fang. "Kalau dia membocorkan isentitas kita, salahkan aku."

BoBoiBoy dan Fang kembali berhadapan dengan Papa Zola.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan penawaran?", kata BoBoiBoy. "Kami akan memberitahukannya, jika Pak Guru bisa menjaga kerahasiaan identitas kami dan memberi kami pekerjaan."

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMPERMAINKAN KEADILAN?!", kata Papa Zola. "Kau lihat wajahku ini?"

BoBoiBoy dan Fang mengangguk.

"Apa kalian pikir aku peduli?", kata Papa Zola sinis.

BoBoiBoy merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink dan berkata, "Pak Guru bisa memiliki boneka beruang ini sebagai bonus dari kami"

"KAU PIKIR AKU MUDAH DISUAP DENGAN BENDA MACAM ITU?!",bentak Papa Zola.

"Ya sudah. Kami juga tak mau memberitahukan rahasia kami…", BoBoiBoy bersiap pergi meninggalkan Fang dan Papa Zola. Papa Zola mengejarnya hingga dapat memegang bahu anak tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak mau memberikan pekerjaan pada kalian karena itu sama saja tindakan kolusi, tapi…", kata Papa Zola Lirih, kemudian mengeluarkan puppy eyes. "…Aku akan lakukan apa saja demi boneka beruang yang lucu itu!"

.

GUBRAK!

.

Setelah penawaran yang aneh bin ajaib itu, BoBoiBoy dan Fang menceritakan kronologis kejadian pada papa Zola.

"Hm…Aku mengerti sekarang…", kata Papa Zola manggut-manggut. "Kalian adalah anak kecil yang terperangkap sebagai orang dewasa? Jangan khawatir, wahai anak muda…"

"Jadi, apakah kita sudah sepakat?", tanya Fang.

"Tidak secepat itu…", Papa Zola membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku harus memastikan keadaannya besok. Kalian harus segera bersiap dengan ketidakpastian."

"Hehe, terbaik…", BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju.

"Sampai jumpa besok, wahai anak muda. Jangan kecewakan aku, dan terima kasih bonekanya.", kata Papa Zola mengucap perpisahan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. BoBoiBoy dan Fang kini sudah bernapas lega. Mereka sudah mendapat pekerjaan, meskipun masih belum pasti pekerjaan seperti apa yang akan mereka dapatkan.

"Kau hebat, BoBoiBoy!", puji Fang.

"Bahkan kau pun tak memikirkaan hal itu, 'kan? Aku lebih pintar darimu…", sindir BoBoiBoy.

"Aku hanya bilang kau hebat, bukan berarti kau lebih pintar dariku! Tch…", kata Fang kesal dan membuang mukanya. "Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat boneka beruang itu?"

"Hah…", BoBoiBoy menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya, ini ulah BoBoiBoy Api ketika aku sangat stress karena kehilangan pekerjaan, tapi setidaknya muncul di saat yang benar."

"Apa maksudmu? Api bisa membahayakanmu jika kau stress!", kilah Fang.

"Ceritanya panjang…", BoBoiBoy mulai melambaikan tangannya untuk mengaktifkan_ flashback_ dan menceritakan kronologisnya.

.

Semuanya berawal setelah BoBoiBoy berkeliling Pulau Rintis mencari pekerjaan dan tak ada yang menerimanya. Suasana hatinya mendadak tertekan.

"Hah…", BoBoiBoy menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begini terus, bagaimanaa aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan?"

Tiba-tiba, sakit kepala yang luar biasa menyerangnya. BoBoiBoy terus berusaha menahan sakit itu, namun api mulai bermunculan di sekitarnya. Rasa sakit itu mulai tak tertahankan, tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur, api terus berkobar seakan menelan tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya, yang kini berubah menjadi kuning kemerahan. Warna mukaanyaa menjadi merah padam, seakan ingin meluapkan kemarahan. Namun ketika melihat toko mainan di seberang jalan…

"MAINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!", teriaknya kegirangan. BoBoiBoy yang kini telah menjadi BoBoiBoy Api, lari menuju toko mainan dengan bersemangat.

Beruntung tak ada yang berubah dari caranya berpakaian, namun ketika BoBoiBoy Api menatap dirinya di kaca etalase toko, Ia terhenyak. Menatap dirinya yang berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya. Kemeja putih dengan kerah terbuka di atasnya, tertutup jas merah yang membuatnya tampak berwibawa. Ia memanbg terheran soal bagaimana dirinya bisa seperti itu, namun matanya sudah tertuju pada sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink di etalase itu, membuatnya tak mempedulikan penampilannya.

Ia memasuki toko mainan itu, lalu segera menyergap bonekanya dan memeluknya dengan lembut.  
"Waaah, lebut sekali bonekanya…", katanya sambil memeluk boneka tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, seorang kasir di toko tersebut segera menghampiri BoBoiBoy Api.

"Apakah Tuan mau membeli bonekanya?", kata kasir wanita itu. "Harganya 10 ringgit."

"…Kau bilang apa?", api mulai berkobar di matanya. BoBoiBoy Api menatap label harga yang tertera di boneka tersebut, kemudian membakarnya beserta mainan lain yang terpajang di etalase. "Aku takkan membayarnya,buatlah ini gratis. Bonekanya lucu!"

"T-tapi…", sang kasir ketakutan.

Sementara BoBoiBoy Api memeluknya dengan erat dan bahagia, pikirannya kembali sadar. BoBoiBoy kembali normal. "A-apa yang terjadi disini?"

Iaa menatap kasir yang ketakutan. BoBoiBoy menyadari bahwa kekuatan Api baru saja menguasainya. Ia segera merogoh sakunya dan memberikan dua lembar uang sepuluh ringgit, lalu berkata, "Simpan saja sisanya. Maafkan soal yang tadi."

Dengan menahan rasa malu, BoBoiBoy pergi meninggalkan toko mainan tersebut.

"Uangnya kurang!", teriak sang kasir.

"DIAMLAH DAN AMBIL UANGNYA!"

Semburan api keluar dari tangan BoBoiBoy, membakar seisi toko mainan. Ia kembali memeluk bonekanya dengan lembut dan kembali tersadar. Namun saat kesadarannya pulih, segerombolan orang mengejarnya.

"Uh-oh…"

BoBoiBoy segera mengambil langkah seribu. Dengan terengah-engah, Ia berusaha kabur ke segala sudut. Hingga akhirnya, berhasil sembunyi di sebuah lorong. Di pandanginya boneka itu. Ia tak paham apa yang membuatnya harus membeli barang tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Ia tak sengaja melihat Fang lewat. BoBoiBoy memasukkan boneka beruang itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu bherlari menghampiri Fang.

.

"Jadi, begitu?", kata Fang manggut-menggut. "Tapi, aku jadi bertanya-tanya…"

"Kenapa, Fang?", tanya BoBoiBoy.

"KENAPA KAU BIARKAN API MENGUASAIMU HINGGA MEMBAKAR TOKO MAINAN?!"

"Alah, mereka tak mengenalku. Api muncul dengan warna berbeda, ingat?"

"Ya sudahlah. Aku hanya khawatir…"

BoBoiBoy dan Fang akhirnya bisa pulang dengan lega karena sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, namun BoBoiBoy tetap dihantui oleh kasus kebakaran yang tadi.

"Fang, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita mampir ke penjual kacamata?", usul BoBoiBoy. "Kau butuh lensa kontak untuk ke sekolah".

"Apa yang salah pada kacamataku?", kata Fang sambil memegang kacamatanya. "Apa menurutmu kacamataku terlalu keren hingga aku harus merelakannya?"

"Bukan begitu…", BoBoiBoy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak merasa kacamatamu terlalu kecil dengan kepalamu yang sebesar itu?"

"KAU BILANG APA,MANUSIA KURANG AJAR?!"

Dan kejadian siang itu berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran Fang dan BoBoiBoy.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Rumor tersebar tentang adanya dua orang guru baru di SMP Pulau Rintis. Berita inipun terdengar di telinga Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal.

"Tidak mungkin…", kata Yaya. "Bukankah kitasudah punya banyak guru disini?"

"Aiyaa, tak ada salah juga, ma…", balas Ying dengan logat Hokkien yang kental. "Pak Guru juga mengajar dua pelajaran pasti lelah,ma…"

"Benar, Yaya. Apalagi melihat Pak Guru kita yang seperti itu, kita butuh yang masih baru dan segar…", timpal Gopal sambil memegang pundak Yaya.

"Memangnya guru itu makanan?", kata yaya memasang tatapan sinis.

"Hehe…", Gopal garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Meanwhile…

"Ayo, kau harus memakainya!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Kau mau dipermalukan sekolah? Cepat dipakai!"

"Tapi ini perih…"

.

Jangan salah sangka dulu, semuanya. Ini datang dari ratapan Fang dan kacamatanya yang harus dilepaskan demi menyelamatkan identitasnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Demikian jeritan Fang dan mata merahnya akibat terus dibuka BoBoiBoy. Salahnya pula jika tidak menuruti keinginan BoBoiBoy.

Kita kembali ke kelas…

.

"Pak Guru datang!"

Salah seorang murid memperingatkan kawan-kawannya agar segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Papa Zola masuk ke dalam kelas 5 Jujur.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu. KEBENARAN!"

Semua murid kelas 5 Jujur menyapa gurunya serempak.

"Ah, selamat pagi, anak-anak. Silakan duduk…", Papa Zola mempersilakan muridnya untuk duduk. "Hari ini, Pak Guru mau mengenalkan dua orang guru baru di sekolah kita. Apa ada yang mau berkenalan?"

"MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", jawab semua murid serentak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. Salah seorang dari pria itu mengenakan _hoodie_ oranye tanpa lengan yang menutupi kaos berwarna putih di dalamnya, serta mengenakan celana _training _ warna hitam bergaris kuning. Satunya lagi adalah pria berambut ungu yang memakai lensa kontak berwarna biru, mengenakan kemeja lavender bergaris hitam dengan dasi ungu yang senada serta jas ungu kemerahan yang menonjolkan kerupawanannya.

"Tampan sekali…", kata sekelompok siswi kelas 5 Jujur ber-fangirling ria dan saling bersahutan.

"Ini Pak Boy Abdul Kasim, guru olahraga kalian. Dan ini adalah Pak Wong Kay, guru BK kalian yang baru", kata Papa Zola memperkenalkan dua orang yaang sebenarnya adalah BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

BoBoiBoy menoleh dengan tanda tanya pada Papa Zola. Papa Zola hanya membalasnya dengan kedipan mata, tanda rahasia mereka akan aman.

"Hehe, sudah kuduga kalian pasti bilang kalau aku tampan…", Fang mendadak ge er. Sementara yang dikerubungi oleh para siswi adalah BoBoiBoy, sweatdrop sambil ketawa garing menatap para siswi lebih memilihnya, meski wajahnya sendiri kurang meyakinkan.

"Grrrr…..", empat siku-siku kembali muncul di kepala Fang. Lagi-lagi, wajahnya yang tampan rupawan dikalahkan oleh BoBoiBoy. Setelah mereka selesai dengan BoBoiBoy, barulah Fang menjadi korban. Berbeda dengan BoBoiBoy, Fang justru lebih banyak dimintai foto oleh seluruh murid di kelas agar bisa apdet status ke jejaring sosial dan menggoda murid-murid lainnya.

"Sudah selesai?", tanya Papa Zola kepada semua murid.

"SUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", jawab semua murid serempak.

"Nah, setelah ini, kita akan kedatangan kawan kebenaran baru. Ayo masuk!", kata Papa Zola sambil menoleh keluar kelas.

Seorang anak lelaki berjaket oranye dan berseragam putih, lengkap dengan topi oranye. Wajahnya sangat serupa dengan BoBoiBoy.

"Hai, semuanya. Aku BoBoiBot 2.0 dan senang bertemu kalian. Terbaik!", kata sang anak yang ternyata adalah BoBoiBot ciptaan Adu Du.

BoBoiBoy menaruh banyak kekhawatiran. Ia meneguk ludahnya, menatap robot yang sangat mirip dengannya tanpa terlihat seperti robot yang sempat dikalahkan sebelumnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Psst, BoBoiBoy…", bisik Fang. "Bukankah itu robot yang kau kalahkan di episode 18 season 3?"

"Kurasa tidak…", balas BoBoiBoy. "Ia sangat mirip denganku, berbeda dari sebelumnya."

"Entah bagaimanapun caranya, kita tetap harus waspada dengannya. Bisa saja dia ingin membalas dendam setelah kau kalahkan…", kata Fang mengingatkan.

"Halo, Pak Guru yang baru…", sapa BoBoiBot 2.0 pada BoBoiBoy. Berbeda dengan tampangnya yang sangat ramah saat bersama teman-temannya, warna mukanya berubah menjadi suram saat menatap ke arah BoBoiBoy. "Aku hanya menyampaikan salam dari Bos Adu Du. Dan satu pesan lagi…"

Suasana hati BoBoiBoy berubah. Tampangnya antara kaget, bingung, dan khawatir yang muncul bersamaan.

"…Kalian berubah takkan bisa berubah kembali,karena Pistol Kompres Waktu sudah kami hancurkan. Sementara aku, akan mengambil alih posisimu secara penuh, BoBoiBoy…"

.

"Tidak… Ini… tidak mungkin…", BoBoiBoy menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya. "Aku takkan bisa bersama teman-temanku…aku takkan berubah kembali…aku akan diambil alih oleh…"

Tekanan batin yang kuat itu membuat api berkobar dari matanya. Beruntung Fang berhasil mencegahnya.

"Hei, kita sedang di depan umum, ingat?", sindir Fang.

"Oh… Ehehe, baiklah…", kata BoBoiBoy akhirnya melupakan tekanan itu. "Anak-anak, kami akan mulai mengajar besok di kelas kalian. Kami punya banyak kelas untuk didatangi. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa!", balas semua murid mengucap perpisahan.

BoBoiBoy dan Fang segera keluar dari kelas, siap mengajar di kelas lain yang sedang menunggu giliran.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya pada BoBoiBoy dan Fang, namun mereka yakin hal itu sangat besar dan tak mampu mereka kendalikan. Tekanan batin dalam diri BoBoiBoy disimpan baik-baik, demi mempersiapkan kesibukan barunya, sekaligus tekanan yang jauh lebih besar…

**~TBC~**


	5. The Little Monster

Apa kabar lagi semuanya?

Wah, kita kelamaan hiatus ga? Pasti kalian udah kesel dan pengen nabok muka kita. Nah, mulai besok kami akan mengganti tugas dan semua fanfic langsung ditangani oleh sang Author, SoniCanvas. Semoga kalian akan suka dengan fanfic gaje yang selanjutnya.

.

BoBoiBoy and anything related to him belongs to Monsta© Studio. All rights reserved.

Warning!

If you want a shota BoBoiBoy, you can't get it here because I hate shotas. And don't even think about bringing your traps here. This fic might contains lots of tragedy, laughter, out of your character standards, and strong languages.

Rate: T

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Sci-Fi

Summary: Bagi sebagian anak-anak, kehidupan orang dewasa sangat menyenangkan ketika mereka bisa berbuat apa saja. Untuk BoBoiBoy dan Fang, kehidupan orang dewasa bisa sangat sulit, terutama jika memiliki musuh alien dan robot yang lebih kuat dari mereka sendiri. Itu belum termasuk tuntutan hidup mereka mencari pekerjaan untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka sendiri.

.

.

**Grown-Ups Chaos!**

Chapter 5: The Little Monster

.

"Selamat Pagi, Pak Guru!" sapa seluruh murid kelas 5 Jujur pada seorang lelaki tampan bersurai ungu di depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak. Jangan duduk dulu." kata lelaki itu pada seluruh muridnya.

"Yaaah..." raut wajah seluruh murid mendadak suram. Terutama Gopal yang tampaknya akan kelelahan berdiri di tempat duduknya.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingatkan bahwa saya tak mengajar matematika seperti Pak Guru Papa Zola. Saya-sebentar..." lelaki itu berbalik badan untuk membetulkan lensa kontaknya. "Kita akan belajar matematika, sambil bermain bola basket."

Seluruh muridnya tampak kebingungan.

"Tapi, kita hanya diajarkan main sepakbola oleh Bo- maksud saya Pak Boy. Dan kita tidak punya baju olahraga." kilah Gopal yang hampir menyebut nama BoBoiBoy.

"Aku yakin kalian akan lebih jenuh jika terus mendapat soal aneh yang tak berhubungan dengan matematika dari Papa Zola. Jadi saya akan ajak kalian bermain."

"Alah, bagaimana pula caranya? Kita tidak boleh mengotori kelas." kata Yaya. "Pak Wong, kita baru saja membersihkannya, dan Bu Guru Mama Zila akan kembali di jam istirahat untuk memeriksa kelas."

"Itulah gunanya kita menggeser semua meja ini. Kursi tengah paling belakang akan menjadi ring basket kita. Ayo mulai kerja!" lelaki yang dipanggil Pak Wong itu mulai menepuk tangannya tanda seluruh anggota kelas harus bekerja. Selain Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa guru mereka adalah Fang.

"Peraturannya sederhana: kalian hanya harus menjawab pertanyaan matematika untuk merebut bola ini dariku. Yang lebih dulu menjawab dengan cepat dan benar akan melempar bola ke dalam ring untuk mendapat poin." jelas Fang seraya mengambil sebuah bola basket dari bawah meja guru dan memutar bola tersebut di jarinya.

"Aiyaaa, Pak Wong, bagaimana jika dua orang mendapat poin yang sama, ho?" tanya Ying sembari mengacungkan tangannya.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Ying." Fang mengacungkan jempolnya. "_Mono o mono._ Kalian akan saling berhadapan dalam _dodgeball_"

"Tadi bola basket, sekarang _dodgeball_? Pak Guru ini mau mengajar olahraga atau matematika?!" gumam Gopal memijit kepalanya.

"Kalian harus menjawab soal matematika dengan benar atau bola basket ini akan memberi lebam pada wajah kalian. Anggap saja motivasi agar kalian belajar lebih giat."Fang mendribel bolanya."Jika teman kalian yang merebut bola dariku menjawab salah, kalian berhak untuk merebutnya sampai aku mendengar jawaban yang benar."

"Itu terdengar mudah bagiku..." BoBoiBot menyeringai dengan sorotan mata mencekam. Begitupun Yaya dan Ying saling berhadapan dan tak mengalah satu sama lain.

"Kau akan kalah, Ying..." Yaya menggemeretak tangannya.

"Aiyaa, sekarang bukan waktunya kita bertengkar, ma. BoBoiBot itu musuh kita, ho!" Ying menunjuk BoBoiBot yang duduk di kursi belakang tempat BoBoiBoy biasa duduk.

"Kau mau mengelak? BoBoiBot tidak ada apa-apanya!" Yaya memasang _deathglare _pada Ying.

"Siap?" Fang mulai bergerak gesit sambil mendribel bola basketnya. Sementara seluruh murid berlari mengejarnya untuk menjawab soal dan mengambil bola.

Sementara itu, lelaki bersurai hitam legam tak sengaja mengintip kegiatan murid-muridnya dari jendela yang terhubung dengan koridor sekolah. Ia melihat Yaya dan Ying masih bersaing ketat mengejar BoBoiBot yang lebih kuat dan cerdas dari mereka berdua. Siswa lain hanya ber-fangirling melihat BoBoiBot yang tampak sangat sempurna di mata mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai melupakanku dan Fang. Tapi setidaknya, teman-teman yang lain tak melupakan kami..." gumam BoBoiBoy tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Seharusnya dia tal pantas dinamai BoBoiBoy karena sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Namun di dalamnya masih tersimpan sosok bocah yang ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama teman-temannya.

Hingga kemudian BoBoiBot memakai kekuatannya untuk membersihkan seluruh kelas seorang diri. Mata Fang terbelalak melihat kelasnya bersih dalam sekejap mata. Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada BoBoiBot, mengelu-elukan namanya.

BoBoiBoy masih tersenyum, namun kedua tangannya mengeluarkan api hingga membakar seluruh buku yang dipegangnya. BoBoiBoy mengendus bau tak sedap di dekatnya.

"Aku mencium bau kue..." BoBoiBoy mencari sumber baunya, yang ternyata datang dari buku yang dipegangnya dan sedang terbakar. "Gyaaaa, kebakaran!"

Api yang terbakar hebat membuat sistem pemadam kebakaran darurat menyalakan pancuran air yang membasahi seluruh koridor sekolah. Seluruh murid di kelas 5 Jujur melihat ke luar jendela dan menertawakan BoBoiBoy yang kehilangan seluruh data nilai murid-muridnya. Karena sudah hangus terbakar dan luntur oleh air.

"Buku nilai Pak Boy hangus dan larut. Berarti besok kita tidak belajar pendidikan jasmani!" Gopal bersorak gembira disusul murid lainnya. Fang hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hah, beruntung aku sempat menyimpan dokumennya dalam _flashdisk. _Aku masih bisa mengajar besok." BoBoiBoy menemukan benda kecil di dalam kantongnya.

"Yaah..."

"Tapi sepertinya rusak oleh air..."

"YEEEEEAY!"

BoBoi Boy membuka _flashdisk _tersebut. Bagian dalamnya masih kering.

"Hah, aku sangat beruntung..."

"Yaaah..."

KRIIIIING!

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Fang membereskan buku-bukunya dan bola basketnya.

"Nah, jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Waktunya kalian beristirahat."

Seluruh murid mulai berdesakan keluar kelas bak beras yang tumpah dari karungnya hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak Fang dan menginjak wajah tampannya.

Dengan baju yang kotor, Fang berdiri dan merapikan bajunya sembari berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hah, nasib baik aku tak pakai kacamata hari ini..."

.

Di malam harinya...

Kita menuju rumah BoBoiBoy, dimana dirinya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dan seluruh buku data nilai para murid yang sempat hangus terbakar.

"Sial, kalau saja aku tak tertekan pasti aku tak perlu menulis ulang semua ini..." gumamnya sambil terus menulis di buku nilai dan melihat laptop yang khusus diberikan Papa Zola untuknya sebagai pusat data dan tempat pencarian bahan ajar. Hatinya berkecamuk antara mengantuk, tertekan, dan terpaksa. Tak lama kemudian, Tok Aba menghampiri BoBoiBoy ke dalam kamarnya seraya membawakan secangkir susu cokelat hangat.

"Minumlah dan tenangkan dulu dirimu." ucap Tok Aba meletakkan cangkir minuman tersebut di meja kerja yang penuh dengan buku.

"Terima kasih, Kakek. Tapi aku sedang tak ingin minum." jawab BoBOiBoy masih terus menulis.

"Jangan menolak pemberian orang lain, BoBoiBoy. Apa orang tuamu tak mengajarkanmu hal itu?" kata Tok Aba. "Jika aku temukan kamarmu hangus terbakar, aku tak mau menaggung biaya renovasinya. Ochobot yang mungil saja bisa kewalahan, apalagi orang tua seperti Kakek ini?"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK APA-APA!" api menyambar dari kedua mata BoBoiBoy, kemudian segera menyeruput susu cokelat hangat sejurus kemudian.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau keluar mencari hiburan." saran Tok Aba.

"Aku tak bisa. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan besok ada kelas yang butuh pelajaran." jawab BoBoiBoy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kakek tahu kalau kamu berusaha untuk dewasa dan bertanggung jawab seperti halnya Fang menghadapi masalah ini." tangan Tok Aba meraih pundak BoBoiBoy dan memijatnya agar lebih tenang. "Tapi bagaimana pun keadaanmu, kau tetap cucu kesayangan Kakek. Masih banyak hal baik yang ingin kau lakukan untuk masa kecilmu yang indah."

BoBoiBoy mulai bernapas lega dan kembali mendapatkan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, Kakek. Aku rasa ucapan Kakek benar." BoBoiBoy menghentikan kegiatannya, membereskan bukunya sembari beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Aku mau temui Fang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padanya." BoBoiBoy memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan berjalan keluar untuk mengunjungi seorang kawan senasib.

.

Di rumah Fang...

"Mataku sudah sipit malah semakin sipit karena lensa yang sering jatuh..." Fang masih kerepotan melepas lensa kontak yang menempel di matanya."Kalau bukan karena BoBoiBoy, mungkin aku masih terlihat tampan dengan kacamataku."

TING TONG!

"Kenapa BoBoiBoy harus bertamu selarut ini..." dengan satu lensa yang masih terpasang, lelaki bersurai ungu itu berjalan malas menuju pintu rumahnya. Matanya yang siwer sebelah menangkap sinar terang yang berasal dari luar pintu.

KRIEEEEK~

Bruk!

Matanya yang siwer sebelah menangkap sosok BoBoiBoy mengenakan _hoodie merah _tanpa lengan dengan mata merah yang penuh kobaran api. Namun pandangan Fang justru fokus pada tubuh BoBoiBoy yang sepertinya tanpa kaus karena hangus terbakar di tengah jalan hingga tampak seperti telanjang dada.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan muncul dalam keadaan begini, BoBoiBoy Api." kata Fang datar. "Dimana bajumu?"

"Aku sempat tercebur di kubangan air. " jawab BoBoiBoy Api."Cukup basa-basinya. Ada apa dengan dirimu tadi siang?"

"Tadi siang? Soal apa?" kata Fang bingung.

"...Tiruanku..." api semakin berkobar dari kedua mata BoBoiBoy.

"Oh, dia. Aku perlu memuji Adu Du karena kemampuannya membuat robot yang sangat mirip, bahkan lebih cerdas dan kuat darimu."

"KAU MEMIHAKNYA?!"

"Aku tak memihaknya. Itu hal yang harus aku lakukan sebagai orang dewasa, kan?"

"...dewasa?" BoBoiBoy Api merenggut kerah baju Fang dan membantingnya ke sisi lain ruangan. "MEREKA SUDAH MELUPAKAN KITA! APA KAU SADAR?!"

"BoBoiBoy, aku tahu akan ada cara lain untuk membuat Adu Du mengembalikan kita. Tapi bukan dengan langsung melabraknya!"

Keadaan rumah Fang semakin panas dari biasanya. Dan semakin panas setiap kali BoBoiBoy melangkah.

"Oh ya? Sebelum kita temukan cara itu, kita sudah menjadi abu! INI SUDAH SATU MINGGU DAN AKU TAK BISA BERSABAR!"

Perabotan rumah mulai terbakar panas luar biasa. Fang berusaha menghindar, namun panas dari BoBoiBoy Api semakin tak terhindarkan hingga terdapat lingkaran api yang mengelilinginya. Memberikan warna hitam dengan aksen api berkobar di pakaiannya.

"...BoBoiBoy, kau..." Fang menunjuk BoBoiBoy yang aepertinya menunjukkan bentuk baru yang lebih kuat.

**To be continued...**


	6. The Lost Memories

Wow, lima review baru dalam sebulan. Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang masih follow kelanjutan cerita ini. I have to warn you, this part would be a climax to anything you have expected: Chaos!

Meskipun begitu, aku disini akan terus usahakan untuk menjaga unsur komedi yang juga ga boleh lepas di dalamnya. So, check this out!

BoBoiBoy, the characters and any settings involved belongs to AniMonsta Studios.

Starring : BoBoiBoy and Fang!

.

**Grown-Ups Chaos!**

The Lost Memories

"BoBoiBoy, kau..." Fang mulai gugup. Sosok lelaki berrtopi hitam dengan aksen merah berkobar api yang dipanggil BoBoiBoy itu menatapnya dengan mata nanar. Lelaki bersurai ungu itu mundur perlahan hingga terpojok di sudut dapur.

"Tak ada ampun untuk penipu sepertimu, pengendali bayangan..." BoBoiBoy menyalakan api di tangan kanannya yang berbalut perban merah menyala. Sangat panas hingga mampu membakar sanubari.

"Kau berubah, BoBoiBoy. Kini kau sudah berbeda..." Fang berusaha menenangkan BoBoiBoy namun api masih berkobar dari sorotan matanya yang tajam.

"Tentu saja aku berubah. Aku pengendali lima elemen!" bentak BoBoiBoy.

"Maksudku bukan begitu!" Fang menunjuk kulkasnya yang berwarna perak mengkilap hingga bisa memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua dari sisi lain ruangan."Aku tak bisa berkata lagi. Lihat saja sendiri!"

"Untuk apa aku harus melihat-oh..." BoBoiBoy teralihkan perhatiannya pada kulkas yang menunjukkan bayangan dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian berbeda; _hoodie_ merah dengan aksen hitam dan api berkobar merah menyala, lengkap dengan celana pendek warna hitam yang juga bernuansa api yang berkobar serta tangannya yang berbalut perban merah membuatnya tampak gahar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menatap bayangannya penuh kagum hingga tak percaya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Wow...kulkasnya sangat berkilau. Kau beli kulkas ini di toko elektronik yang mana?"

.

GUBRAK!

"Aku salah ya?" kata BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Maksudku bajumu!"Fang melepas kedua matanya dan memijit kedua matanya pelan. "Kau punya kekuatan baru yang lebih kuat!"

"Aku tahu. Terbaik!" BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempolnya yang sudah jadi ciri khasnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak beri nama dulu pada baju barumu?" tanya Fang.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Bagusnya nama apa? BoBoiBoy Flamethrower? BoBoiBoy Lava? Atau BoBoiBoy Solar? Ah, atau mungkin BoBoiBoy Supernova?" BoBoiBoy dengan santainya mengambil dan melempar sebuah yoyo dengan warna ungu mengilap yang ditemukannya di atas kulkas tersebut hingga tanpa sadar Ia membakar yoyo tersebut hingga tiada sisa.

Fang hanya menatap BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan kaget.

"Yo-Yo Blazing Teens kesayanganku..."

"Blaze-apa?" sesuatu terlintas di pikiran BoBoiBoy. "Itu dia! BoBoiBoy Blaze! Aku punya nama sendiri! Ayo kita rayakan dengan bermain di taman!"

BoBoiBoy Blaze melompat kegirangan setelah menemukan nama baru untuk tampilan terbarunya. Sementara Fang hanya jatuh terduduk melihat mainannya musnah dilahap api.

"...mainan edisi terbatas kesayanganku..."gumam Fang.

.

Sementara itu, di markas kepala kotak dan robotnya yang idiot...

Adu Du tampak sedang membuat perbaruan untuk BoBoiBot 2.0.

"Hei, Narator! Kenapa kau menyebutku seperti itu? Apakah tak ada cara sopan untuk menyebut nama Adu Du dan Probe?" kata sang alien hijau berkepala kotak.

Maaf, tapi aku sudah tak menyukaimu sejak serial Season 1 sudah dimulai.

"Narator sialan!" Adu Du melempar cangkir besi di tangannya ke depan, namun justru mengenai robot tempur kesayangannya yang idiot, Probe.

"Aduh!"rintih Probe."Apa salahku, Bos? Aku tak berbuat apa-apa pada Bos..."

"Seharusnya itu bukan untukmu."

"Jangan bilang Bos sedang bertengkar dengan Narator..."

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita tidak bisa melempar Narator, Bos. Kita tak berbuat apa-apa saja cerita ini hiatus satu tahun. Bagaimana kalau disakiti, Bos?" Probe mengusap keoalanya yang dilempari cangkir besi.

"Terserah. Aku harus selesaikan BoBoiBot sebelum kulepas besok pagi." Adu Du mengambil sebuah obeng di meja kerjanya dan mulai memasang sekrup demi sekrup. "Komputer, berapa banyak tenaga yang kita punya untuk mengisi ulang?"

"Kita hanya perlukan 60% tenaga pusat untuk mengisi ulang BoBoiBot 2.0 termasuk pembaruannya, Bos." jawab sang Komputer.

"Efisiensi tenaga dan transmisi pemancar gelombang otak." jawab Adu Du. "Aku kalah dari BoBoiBoy karena aku lupa memperkirakan efek samping yang dimunculkan pada elemen air akan membuatnya menjadi bocah gendut tak berguna. Aku harus mengatur perubahan saat berganti elemen air agar tak kembali jadi bocah terlalu banyak makan."

"Lalu, transmisi pemancar gelombang otak itu untuk apa, Bos?" tanya Probe.

"Ini untuk membuat semua warga Pulau Rintis yang tak terkena efek Pistol Kompres Waktu kehilangan seluruh ingatannya tentang BoBoiBoy dan Fang. Ketika mereka semua dilupakan, di saat itulah, BoBoiBot datang dan memasukkan ingatan palsu bahwa dialah BoBoiBoy yang sebenarnya."

"Rencana yang bagus, tapi aku tak yakin jika itu bisa berhasil melawan BoBoiBoy dalam kondisinya saat ini." kata Komputer ragu.

"Memang, BoBoiBoy saat ini sangat kuat. Tapi dia akan lemah jika orang-orang yang disayanginya tak pernah mengenalnya lagi. Lagipula, dia sudah dewasa. BoBoiBot sudah kurancang dan kubungkus sedemikian miripnya dengan BoBoiBoy asli. Tak ada yang curiga."

Adu Du memasang kabel demi kabel pada BoBoiBot dan berjalan menuju sebuah tuas.

"Bangkitlah, BoBoiBot. Hancurkan orang-orang terdekatnya! Serang hatinya yang lemah!"

.

Sementara menunggu Adu Du dan rencana jahatnya yang lain, kita akan lihat BoBoiBoy Blaze dan Fang berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Aku sudah punya kemampuan baru. Bagaimana denganmu, Fang?" tanya BoBoiBoy Blaze.

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mencoba kekuatan bayanganku. Yang jelas itu tidak mengembalikan yoyo kesayanganku yang sekarang hanya ada sembilan di dunia ini." jawab Fang sinis.

"Hehehe, maaf soal itu. Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan benar..." BoBoiBoy Blaze menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kita coba saja kekuatan baru kita. Mungkin itu bisa menghiburmu."

"Ayolah, BoBoiBoy. Kita sudah dewasa. Sudah tak sepantasnya kita memainkan kekuatan kita, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini."

"Kita hanya dewasa secara fisik." BoBoiBoy Blaze memutar bola matanya."Di dalam hati nurani, kita masih anak-anak yang butuh waktu bersenang-senang."

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?"

"Tubuh dewasa ini telah mengubah cara pikirmu, Fang." BoBoiBoy menunjuk Fang ke segala arah. "Ini sudah larut malam. Siapa juga yang berani keluar tengah malam selain segerombolan preman?"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda yang berjalan di malam itu sedang dicegat oleh segerombolan preman dari kejauhan.

"Haiyaaa...panjang umur..." ucap Fang meniru logat Hokkien Ying.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ini saatnya mencoba kekuatan bayanganmu." BoBoiBoy Blaze menunjuk kejadian perkara yang nun jauh disana.

"Aku tak yakin serangan bayanganku bisa sejauh itu, BoBoiBoy..." jawab Fang ragu.

"Dasar bayi."

"Kau sebut aku apa?"

"Bayi. Apa aku harus mengejanya?"

"Aku bukan bayi! Aku lebih kuat dan dewasa darimu!"

"Gagaga...aku Fang, mendadak jadi orang dewasa pengecut, gugu gaga..." BoBoiBoy Blaze mengejek Fang dengan merangkak dan mengisap jempol seperti bayi.

"Grr...baiklah!"

Dengan kesal, Fang akhirnya menuruti BoBoiBoy dan berlutut.

"Kau sedang apa? Melamar bayanganmu?" ejek BoBoiBoy Blaze.

"Bisakah kau bersabar?!" bentak Fang. "Aku ingat salah satu jurus bayangan dari animasi Jepang yang kutonton. Semoga ini berhasil..."

Fang memainkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang mengeluarkan jurus ninja, kemudian menapakkan tangannya di tanah.

"Jari Kendali Bayangan!"

Seketika bayangan keluar dari tangan Fang, menjulur jauh hingga mengikat bayangan pemuda yang sedang dirampok. Pemuda asing tersebut mendadak kaku dan berlutut mengikuti pergerakan lelaki bersurai ungu itu.

"Wow...kau bisa mengikat bayangan orang lain?!" BoBoiBoy kagum melihat kemampuan Fang.

"Itu baru awalnya."

Fang berdiri di tempatnya berpijak, melakukan pukulan demi pukulan hingga tendangan demi tendangan di udara. Namun hasil akhirnya ada pada sang pemuda yang mulai menghajar para preman hingga mereka berlari kocar-kacir. Sesaat kemudian, bayangan panjang tersebut menyusut dan kembali menjadi bayangan biasa.

"Fang, kita bisa membuat kolaborasi jurus luar biasa! Kita harus lebih sering melakukan ini!" BoBoiBoy Blaze sangat kagum, hingga tanpa sadar kekuatannya melemah dan kembali menjadi normal, menatap sekelilingnya bingung. "Eh? Kenapa aku bisa ada di taman? Fang, kau sedang apa?"

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kesini? Sekarang aku lebih kuat darimu, BoBoiBoy." jawab Fang ge er.

"Mengajakmu? Astaga, itu pasti ulah Api..." BoBoiBoy memijit dahinya.

"Sekarang, kau harus memanggilnya BoBoiBoy Blaze. Lebih kuat dan tidak stabil. Dia memnghancurkan mainan kesayanganku." ucap Fang sinis.

"Blaze. Nama yang bagus." kata BoBoiBoy datar.

"Kenapa reaksimu datar saja?"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku punya kekuatan baru, jadi aku sudah terbiasa."

"Tch, kau selalu begitu. Pulanglah, aku tak mau melihat wajahmu!"

BoBoiBoy hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan lari meninggalkan Fang di taman.

"Hei, maksudku bukan lari! Tunggu aku!" Fang ikut berlari menyusul BoBoiBoy.

.

Satu aksi kejar-kejaran kemudian...

Tok, tok, tok!

"Assalamu'alaikum!" sahut BoBoiBoy sembari mengetuk pintu.

Pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan sebuah bola kuning mungil yang melayang sedang melayang menghampiri BoBoiBoy.

"Ochobot, tumben sekali kau yang membuka pintu. Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat?"tanya BoBoiBoy. "Apa Kakek sudah tidur?"

"Sudah. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kakekmu, dan yang lainnya." jawab Ochobot. "Sebaiknya kau tinggal dulu di rumah Fang. Aku sudah bawakan semua barangmu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan disini. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang!"

"Tapi, Ochobot..."

"Tidak sekarang, BoBoiBoy." bisik Ochobot. "Keadaanmu sedang sangat berbahaya!"

Ochobot mendorong BoBoiBoy keluar dari rumahnya sendiri, namun tak lama kemudian sesosok bocah yang bertopi sama dan mengenakan baju tidur datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ochobot, apa yang kau lakukan pada Pak Guru?" tanya bocah itu.

'Dia jadi sangat mirip denganku dari sebelumnya, bahkan sama persis. Jadi ini masalahnya...' batin BoBoiBoy. "Kau apakan kakekku, BoBoiBot? Menjauh dari rumahku!"

"Maaf, tapi ini rumahku. Dan tenang saja, tidak ada yang tersakiti. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku akan mengambil alih hidupmu..."

Ochobot langsung memijat pundak BoBoiBoy sembari mengantarnya ke tempat tinggal Fang.

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu sebelum api berkobar. Dahulu kau punya perlindungan. Sekarang, kau tak punya pertahanan lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Ochobot? Bagaimana dengan kakekku? Teman-temanku?"

"Mereka tak pernah ingat tentang Pistol Kompres Waktu, ataupun Fang..."

"Maksudmu..."

"Benar. Mereka tak pernah ingat tentang dirimu atau Fang..."

**To be Continued...**


	7. Too Streesful to Sleep, Too Lazy to Work

Terima kasih atas banyaknya view dan review yang diberikan untuk fic ini. Saya tidak menyangka jika kembalinya saya dari setahun hiatus fanfic sudah membawa saya sejauh ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungannyabpada saya di minor fandom ini. Kalian semua memang terbaik!

.

BoBoiBoy, the characters, and every settings involved belongs to Monsta Studio.

Genre: Humor/Sci-Fi

Rate: T

Starring: BoBoiBoy and Fang!

Warning!

This fic may cause you to nosebleed because I am sure the fujoshis of Fang and BoBoiBoy who read this are too damn high. But no, I would never give you yaoi or shounen-ai just because of their affairs. Enjoy reading.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

**Grown-ups Chaos!**

Too Stressful to Sleep, Too Lazy to Work

Mari kita lihat rumah Fang dimana dirinya sudah mengenakan piyama untuk segera tidur. Namun saat lelaki bersurai ungu itu mulai melepaskan kacamatanya, terdenhar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi.

TING TONG!

"Nggh...apa lagi maunya si topi oranye itu? Aku mau istirahat..." gumam Fang kesal hingga akhirnya berpasrah untuk berjalab ke pintu rumahnya.

"BoBoiBoy, harus berapa kali kukatan aku tak mau melihat wajahmu-"

Tak disangka, pintu yang dibukanya menampakkan sosok lelaki bertopi oranye dan robot bola kuning mungilnya.

"Ah, ada Ochobot juga. Kalian mau apa? Aku mau istirahat!" ucap Fang sinis.

"Kami terpaksa harus singgah di tempatmu untuk sementara." jawab Ochobot. "Sesuatu yang aneh menimpa seluruh Pulau Rintis dan hanya kau di kota ini yang tidak terpengaruh."

"Apa maksudmu tidak terpengaruh? Kau lihat aku dan BoBoiBoy. Apa kami masih anak kecil?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku jelaskan nanti di dalam. BoBoiBoy juga harus segera istirahat sebelum dia membakar rumahmu."

Fang terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya Ia tak ingin BoBoiBoy kembali mengacau setelah apa yang terjadi di rumahnya, namun Ochobot punya sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk diceritakan dan pasti juga akan membahayakan dirinya dan BoBoiBoy.

"Baiklah. Silakan masuk, Ochobot." kata Fang membuka pintunya lebar. "BoBoiBoy, kau tidur di luar!"

"Apa?!" kata BoBoiBoy kaget.

"Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu. Jadi pergilah. Tidur dimana saja."

"Itu tak adil!"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar dan masuk ke dalam?!" ucap Ochobot kesal. "Kalian berdua dalam bahaya, jadi hentikan pertengkaran kalian yang kekanakan dan saatnya menggunakan pikiran orang dewasa kalian untuk selamatkan seluruh kota!"

"Tch...jika aku harus berdampingan dengan BoBoiBoy, aku tak mau ikut!" Fang melipat tangannya.

"Jangan bohong. Kau diam-diam malah senang jika BoBoiBoy ada di dekatmu." Ochobot terbang ke arah Fang.

"Itu hanya saat aku panik! Orang berbuat apa saja jika panik!"

"Dan saat BoBoiBoy menemuimu kau panik?"

.

Grook~

Suara dengkuran keras memecah perdebatan Ochobot dan Fang.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Kita pikirkan lagi besok." robot kuning tersebut mendorong Fang menuju kamarnya sebelum Fang selesai dengan hujatannya pada BoBoiBoy.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sinar mentari pagi yang cerah menyinari Pulau Rintis dengan indahnya. Bahkan seluruh penduduk bisa merasakan kehangatannya yang memanjakan.

Namun semua berubah sejak BoBoiBoy Api menyerang.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAJAH TAMPANKUUUUUU!"

Sebuah teriakan kesal memecahkan suasana pagi yang cerah itu. Tampak seorang lelaki bersurai ungu menatap rambut yang tumbuh di bawah hidung dan dagunya, juga benjolan yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

Teriakan itu mengagetkan robot berbentuk bola kuning yang sedang tertidur lelap. Membuatnya terbang ke arah pemuda tersebut di kamarnya. Namun si robot kuning juga kaget melihat perawakan sosok tersebut.

"Fang, kenapa ayahmu bisa ada di kamarmu?! Bagaimana dia masuk?" dengan panik si robot kuning mengambil panci penggorengan.

"Ochobot, tenang dulu! Aku Fang!" jawab sosok brewokan yang kita ketahui sebagai Fang berusaha menenangkan robot kuning bernama Ochobot.

"Menyingkir!" Ochobot sudah ancang-ancang dengan panci di tangannya.

"Aku Fang. Kau masih ingat dengan pemindaianmu tentang efek pistol-"

BUAK!

Belum selesai Fang bicara, Ia sudah terkapar dipukul panci penggorengan. Ochobot kebingungan dan mulai memindai tubuh yang terkapar di hadapannya untuk memastikan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Astaga, Fang. Maafkan aku!" Ochobot berusaha menggoyang tubuh Fang, namun tak juga terbangun. Ia pun teringat pada BoBoiBoy yang masih tertidur di sofa karena terlalu perdebatannya dengan Fang. Ia segera terbang turun menuju ruang tamu tempat BoBoiBoy tertidur.

"BoBoiBoy, bangun! Tolong aku bangunka-oh, tidak."

Belum sempat Ochobot menghampiri BoBoiBoy, sudah terlihat sosok BoBoiBoy yang mengenakan jaket biru tertidur pulas di atas bola genangan air.

"Jika ini tentang Fang dan ocehannya, aku tak mau ikut." balas BoBoiBoy melanjutkan tidurnya, yangsepertinya berubah menjadi BoBoiBoy Air.

"Ini akan sulit..." gumam Ochobot. "BoBoiBoy, bagaimana kalau nanti kutraktir minum es susu cokelat spesial di kedai Tok Aba?"

"Kakek tak mengingatku lagi. BoBoiBot juga pasti ada disana. Aku ataupun kau takkan diterima disana."

"Pijat gratis?"

"Papa Zola juga takkan ingat padaku. Kami tak punya pekerjaan lagi."

"Tapi Papa Zola bukan dari Pulau Rintis. Mungkin saja dia masih ingat."

"Aku ragu dengan keputusanmu, Ochobot. Aku tak mau melakukan apapun hari ini..."

Tanpa sadar, ruang tamu tersebut terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Ayolah. Kau harus bertindak atau kau akan jadi debu besok. Jika kau jadi debu, semua orang lupa padamu dan kau tak bisa dapat susu cokelat gratis setelah ingatan mereka pulih."

BoBoiBoy Air dengan malas turun dari bola airnya dan menghampiri Ochobot, lalu berkata dengan malasnya, "Baiklah, aku akan bangunkan Fang."

Ochobot semakin kaget ketika melihat BoBoiBoy memiliki brewokan yang lebih lebat dari Fang. Namun tanpa perasaan risih, BoBoiBoy Air mengumpulkan seluruh air yang tersedia di kamar tersebut di tangannya dan menyiramkannya pada wajah Fang.

"Gaah!" Fang mendadak terbangun dari pingsannya, namun Ia semakin kaget ketika BoBoiBoy memiliki janggut yang sangat panjang."Demi Dewa Kemakmuran Guan Yu, sejak kapan kau punya janggut sepanjang itu?!"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kau sendiri juga sejak kapan punya kumis tebal?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Kalau aku tahu aku takkan bertanya padamu!"

"Cukup! Aku sudah muak pada kalian!" Ochobot bersusah payah melerai BoBoiBoy dan Fang. "Aku sudah melakukan pemindaian dan kunyatakan aktivitas hormonal kalian sudah semakin meningkat. Jika kita tidak secepatnya mendapatkan penawar, kalian akan mengalami penuaan mulai besok pagi. Terutama untuk BoBoiBoy."

"Aku?" BoBoiBoy menunjuk dirinya."Aku tak masalah jika harus mati besok atau besoknya lagi. Selama aku bisa bersantai itu sudah cukup."

"Aku serius, BoBoiBoy. Kekuatan elemen airmu sudah mempercepat prosesnya. Jika kita tidak bergegas, kalian mungkin akan mati dan terlupakan."

"T-terlupakan?" Fang terdiam. Dalam masa hidupnya Ia ingin sekali menjadi terkenal, hingga BoBoiBoy mengambil alih ketenarannya. Sekarang, siapapun takkan pernah ingat dirinya pernah dilahirkan bahkan jika dirinya telah mati.

"Kalau begitu, kalian saja yang cari Adu Du. Aku sedang tak ingin bertarung dengannya." BoBoiBoy kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Seketika, kamar Fang menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Um, Ochobot...apa ini perasaanku saja atau ruangan ini semakin dingin?" tanya Fang pada Ochobot.

Ochobot kembali memindai ruangan tersebut. Sesuatu yang aneh pun terjadi.

"Kekuatan BoBoiBoy Air mengalami peningkatan. Sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu sebelum hal buruk terjadi."

"Kita sembunyi saja dulu. Mungkin saja kekuatan barunya tidak berbahaya seperti Api, tapi..."Fang menggigil kedinginan."Jika tebakanku benar, dia akan berubah menjadi BoBoiBoy Es."

"Sebaiknya kita bersembunyi dahulu."

Ochobot dan Fang bersembunyi di bawah ranjang, berharap sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi.

Detik demi detik berlalu, seluruh ruangan perlahan membeku, jendela mengembun, dan suhu ruangan semakin dingin. Mereka perlahan keluar dari kolong ranjang, melihat sosok lelaki dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu panjang beraksen biru langit dan celana biru gelap tertidur pulas di lantai yang ditutupi es. Dan dari kejauhan sangat tampak janggutnya yang semakin panjang.

"Wow, aku seharusnya memanggilnya BoBoiBoy Eskimo. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan." kata Fang melihat wajah BoBoiBoy tertuyupi rambut yang sangat panjang.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Waktunya kalian bercukur!" Tanpa rasa bersalah, Ochobot menyeret Fang dan BoBoiBoy menuju kamar mandi.

**To be Continued...**


	8. Shave and Destroy

Terima kasih pada teman-teman sekalian yang me-review fic saya. Mulai sekarang, panggil aja saya Soni, kalau ada yang bingung. Silakan cek saya di Instagram dan fanpage "Soni's Canvas" di pesbuk. Setelah banyak drama di pesbuk, saya hanya akan melanjutkan menulis. Komentar kalian akan sangat saya terima dengan baik. Jika ada yang bertanya atau ada yang berkenan membuat doujin untuk fic ini, saya juga sangat berterima kasih pada teman-teman sekalian.

Enjoy!

.

BoBoiBoy, the characters, and any settings involved belongs to Monsta Studio.

Rate: T

Genre: Humor/Sci-Fi

Starring: BoBoiBoy and Fang!

Warning!

Too short or too crispy. Viewer discretion advised.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

**Grown-Ups Chaos!**

Shave and Destroy

.

Di pagi hari yang tenang...

Dua orang pria brewokan sedang berkutat dengan benda yang masing-masing ada di tangan mereka: pisau cukur.

"BoBoiBoy Eskimo, apa kau tahu cara menggunakan benda ini?" tanya seorang pria bersurai ungu yang wajahnya 11-12 dengan Wolverine versi culun.

"Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa aku terdiam disini, Fang?" jawab sesosok lelaki berjanggut panjang nan indah yang tampak seperti tunawisma-BoBoiBoy Es.

"Bisakah kalian cepat?" sahut sebuah bola kuning yang melayang di luar kamar mandi.

"Ayolah, BoBoiBoy. Kau pasti pernah melihat kakekmu bercukur. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu." lelaki yang dipanggil Fang itu berkacak pinggang, masih dengan pisau cukur di tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah lihat kakekku mencukur janggutnya. Kau sendiri?" BoBoiBoy justru melimpahkan tugas bercukur kembali pada Fang.

"Jangankan melihat ayahku bercukur, melihatnya tidur di rumah dan baca koran di pagi hari saja tidak pernah."

"Eh? Kaleng apa yang ada di wastafel ini?" BoBoiBoy melihat sebuah kaleng semprotan yang berdiri tegak di sisi wastafel, kemudian mengambilnya dan menayapnya dengan mata nanar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya itu semacam krim kocok." jawab Fang ragu.

"Krim kocok?" tanpa perasaan berdosa, BoBoiBoy mengocok kaleng tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya. Sekali semprotan dan busa mengisi penuh mulutnya. Lelaki bertopi biru gelap itu mencoba mengumpulkan air dengan kekuatannya, namun justru krim aneh tersebut membeku dalam mulutnya. Fang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah temannya itu.

BLETAKK!

Sepasang jitakan menghantam kepala Fang dan BoBoiBoy hingga "es sabun" di mulutnya pecah.

"Apakah aku yang harus mengurus kalian sendiri? Aku hanya menyuruh kalian bercukur!" ucap si bola kuning kesal.

"Kau masih belum paham, Ochobot? Kita orang dewasa karbitan. Kami bahkan tak pernah menumbuhkan kumis atau janggut." jawab Fang sinis.

"Dan aku robot. Aku juga tak paham dengan teknologi manusia untuk bercukur."

"Tunggu, seharusnya robot di planetmu sudah punya teknologi tinggi, 'kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan dalam saat seperti ini."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti Doraemon?" Ochobot menunjuk dirinya. "Aku Bola KUasa, bukan Bola Serbaguna."

"Hehe...terbaik!" BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempolnya lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti? Kita harus cari sesuatu yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk bercukur selain pisau kecil dan busa aneh di mulutmu." ucap Ochobot menunjuk janggut indah BoBoiBoy ang membeku jadi es krim rasa rambut.

"Tapi benda seperti apa? Hanya ini yang kita temukan." BoBoiBoy menunjuk pisau cukur di tangannya.

"Apa kita harus memecahkan kaca untuk mencukur?" kata BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Jangan bodoh, BoBoiBoy Es. Kalian bukan manusia primitif." jawab Ochobot.

Sementara BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot sedang berdebat, Fang menemukan sebuah colokan listrik yang masih tersambung dengan stopkontak. Ia mengikuti kabel colokan tersebut menuju lemari dan membuka lemari tersebut. Ternyata lemari tersebut mengarah pada mesin bercukur elektrik.

"Um...teman-teman..." Fang berusaha memanggil BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot.

"Jangan sekarang, Fang. Aku sedang tak butuh ceramahmu." Ochobot tak menghiraukan seruan lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Tapi..."

"Aku bilang jangan."

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI DAN MENOLEH SEBENTAR?!"

"AKU BILANG-oh, kau sudah menemukannya."

Ochobot dan BoBoiBoy menatap lurus pada Fang dan mesin bercukur listriknya.

"BoBoiBoy, kau duluan."Fang menyerahkan mesin bercukur listrik tersebut pada BoBoiBoy.

"Kau yang menemukannya. Kenapa tak kau saja duluan?" kata BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Kurasa aku mulai nyaman dengan gaya seperti ini..." Fang mengambil setoples _pomade_ dari dalam lemari dan menata rambutnya, kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan memicingkan matanya menatap cermin wastafel. Sementara BoBoiBoy masih sibuk mencukur janggutnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku sudah mirip Wolverine yang di film itu?" Fang menatap BoBoiBoy yang asyik mencukur kumisnya, hingga tanpa sengaja mesin cukur elektrik tersebut tersangkut di hidungnya.

"H-hey, BoBoiBoy! Tenanglah! Aku yang akan mencabutnya!" dengan panik Ochobot berusaha memisahkan mesin pencukur elektrik dari bulu hidung BoBoiBoy, namun Ochobot kesulitan mencabutnya karena khawatir itu akan mencabut bulu hidungnya. "Fang, cepat bantu aku!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana..." Fang berjalan perlahan sembari meraba-raba mencari kacamatanya, tanpa sengaja menarik mesin pencukur elektrik di tangan BoBoiBoy hingga terlepas. Namun sebagai konsekuensinya, bulu hidung BoBoiBoy juga tercabut dari akarnya.

"Aduh!" rintih BoBoiBy tercabut bulu hidungnya akibat ulah Fang. "Fang, seharusnya kau tak melepas kacamatamu!"

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku tak memakai lensa kontak lagi..." Fang masih meraba-raba mencari kacamatanya.

"Ochobot, sebaiknya kau bantu dia." kata BoBoiBoy pada Ochobot.

"Aku memang Bola Kuasa, tapi aku tak bisa memberi kemampuan melihat tanpa kacamata." Ochobot mengambil kacamata berbingkai ungu dan memberikannya pada Fang untuk kembali dikenakan.

"Terima kasih." Fang mengenakan kembali kacamatanya, kemudian kembali bercermin. Ia terpana dengan gaya rambutnya yang tampak serasi dengan bentuk kumis dan janggutnya.

"Wow...aku sangat tampan."

"Ochobot, sampai kapan Fang akan bercermin disana?" tanya BoBoiBoy pada Ochobot.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin sampai cermin dan wastafelnya hancur..."Ochobot mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Cakar Bayangan!" Fang mengeluarkan kekuatan bayangan di kedua tangannya hingga membentuk cakar, dan tak sengaja menghancurkan wastafel kamar mandi hingga terbelah. BoBoiBoy segera membekukan air yang muncrat dari keran wastafel.

BoBoiBoy menatap Ochobot, Ochobot menatap tajam pada Fang. Sepertinya ucapan Ochobot berubah menjadi kenyataan. Mereka semua diam sejenak.

"Ehehe..." Fang tertawa garing. "Ini rumahku, kan?"

.

Satu momen paksaan mencukur Fang dan bersih-bersih kemudian...

"Baiklah, kita harus memusnahkan BoBoiBot secepatnya atau kalian akan mati dan terlupakan." Ochobot memulai pembicaraan.

"Tapi kita akan butuh rencana matang. Serangan langsung bisa membahayakan kita karena Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal juga memihaknya. Sedangkan kita hanya berdua."

"Enam." kata Fang singkat.

"BoBoiBoy, kau punya lima elemen yang bisa terpisah. Kita belum kalah jumlah." kata Ochobot.

"Tapi, menggunakan lima sekaligus membuat durasi penggunaannya jadi lebih pendek. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku bisa kehilangan ingatanku jika menggunakannya terlalu lama." jawab BoBoiBoy

"Kalau begitu, kita harus gerilya." usul Fang.

"Gerilya? Kau yakin dengan rencanamu, Fang?" kata BoBoiBoy ragu.

"Dia pengendali bayangan. Ada baiknya kalau kita sedikit mempercayainya." Ochobpt menenangkan BoBoiBoy.

Satu musyawarah kemudian...

BoBoiBoy diam-diam menutup wajahnya dengan topi oranye kesayangannya, dalam diam Ia meninggalkan rumah Fang untuk melihat sekeliling tempat tinggalnya. Dengan gerakan kilat, BoBoiBoy melintasi badan jalan, tanpa terlihat. Lelaki bertopi oranye itu kebetulan melihat sekolahnya. Dalam benaknya terlintas keinginan untuk mengunjungi teman-temannya, namun BoBoiBot bisa saja melihatnya di sekitar sekolah. Namun Ia harus memastikan keadaan ketiga temannya baik-baik saja, sehingga lelaki itu kembali menurunkan topinya dan menyusup ke dalam sekolah.

Kebetulan, saat itu pelajaran sedang dimulai. Di balik semak-semak, BoBoiBoy mengawasi pergerakan setiap murid yang ada disana. Tampak BoBoiBot sangat manis ketika berada di sekitar gurunya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah ekspresi wajah dan tingkah laku yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Seluruh murid kemudian keluar kelas masing-masing menuju kantin. Tampak Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal yang berjalan beriringan membawa bekal masing-masing, yang justru adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya. BoBoiBoy kembali mengendap-endap untuk mendekat dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ada yang aneh dengan BoBoiBoy akhir-akhir ini. Dia pintar sekali menghimdar dari peraturan sekolah." tutur Yaya. "Kalau bukan karena sikap manisnya pada Pak Guru, aku pasti akan dipilih lagi jadi ketua kelas."

"Aiyaa, seharusnya BoBoiBoy takut sama kamu, ma. Kenapa jadi terbalik, ho?" kata Ying bingung, dengan logat Hokkien yang kental.

"Kau tak paham, Ying. Aku selalu menemukannya berbuat onar, tapi dia selalu saja pintar mengelak dan menyalahkannya padaku dengan menyembunyikan barang bukti. Sekarang, semuanya jadi kacau balau oleh ulahnya, dan aku tak bisa melaporkannya karena aku bukan ketua kelas."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak melawannya saja?"usul Gopal.

"Aku bisa saja melawannya dengan kekuatan gravitasiku. Tapi dia selalu selangkah lebih depan dariku. Sekarang kita harus menyiapkan bekal untuknya entah untuk alasan apa." jawab Yaya.

"Apa kalian membicarakanku?"

Entah bagaimana caranya, BoBoiBot muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Ehehe...BoBoiBoy, kita kan teman. Teman tak saling bergunjing." Gopal menepuk pundak BoBoiBot.

"Jangan banyak alasan." ucap BoBoiBot. "Mana bekal kalian?"

"BoBoiBoy, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kita tak salah apa-apa-"

Belum selesai Yaya berbicara, api berkobar sangat besar dan panas dengan dahsyatnya di tangan BoBoiBot. Tak lama kemudian, Papa Zola datang menghampiri mereka. BoBoiBot mulai menangis di dekat Papa Zola.

"Selamat siang, wahai anak muda. Ada apa gerangan hingga kau menangis?" tanya Papa Zola.

"Pak Guru, saya lapar dan hanya ingin meminta sedikit makanan dari mereka. Tapi mereka tak mau..." keluh BoBoiBot berbohong.

"Wahai anak muda, tak ada salahnya berbagi makanan dengan BoBoiBoy. Dia sudah menjadi anak yang sangat baik."

"Tapi, Pak-"ucap Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal serentak.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAM!" ucap Papa Zola lantang. "Berbagi adalah seauatu yang baik. Sebagai kekasih kebenaran, saya tak segan menghukum kalian jika BoBoiBoy tak dapat bagian."

"Baik, Pak..." mereka bertiga pun memberikan bekal masing-masing kepada BoBoiBot dan tertunduk takut pada gurunya.

"Tch...menyusahkan saja..."

"GYAAA!"

Tanpa sadar, di balik semak-semak tersebut Fang juga muncul di belakang BoBoiBoy.

"Fang, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku yakin kau khawatir dengan teman-temanmu. Jadi aku mengikutimu." jawab Fang. "Dan aku mencoba jurus bayangan baru untuk pindah kesini."

"Maksudmu kau bisa menyatu dengan bayangan?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Kupikir kau masih membenciku dan tak mau ikut."

"Aku berubah pikiran." Fang membetulkan kacamatanya. "Setelah hari yang kita lalui sebagai orang dewasa, aku sadar kalau pertengkaran tak akan ada gunanya untuk musnahkan BoBoiBot. Mereka bertiga tetap teman-teman kita."

"Sepertinya seseorang mulai berpikir dewasa akhir-akhir ini..."

"Aku tak bohong, BoBoiBoy. Kita harus manfaatkan kesempatan kita mempelajari jurus baru untuk menghentikan semua omong kosong ini."

"Kurasa kau benar untuk yang itu..."BoBoiBoy kembali melirik ke kantin. Tampak BoBoiBot yang menatap tajam kepadanya. BoBoiBoy kembali bersembunyi.

"Kita harus hentikan BoBoiBot, secepatnya."

**To be Continued...**


	9. BoBoiBoy 2,0

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian yang luar biasa. Kumpulan fic pendek ini pun sampai di titik pertarungan bergengsi antara BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBot 2.0

Apa kalian sudah menonton cuplikan "BoBoiBoy: The Movie"? Well, spoiler alert.

Jika kalian tak mau kena sop iler dari fic ini, sebaiknya kalian jauhi chapter ini. Saya juga tanpa sadar nemu orang yang kasi sop iler ke TL pesbuk dan menonton sebagian isinya(sebenarnya bagian akhir). Saya tak mau keseruan filmnya rusak oleh fic ini, tapi saya tidak tahan menambah jeda delay sekali lagi hanya untuk melengkapi upgrade skill BoBoiBoy. If you don't mind, then enjoy this chapter.

.

BoBoiBoy, characters, and any settings involved belongs to Monsta.

Rate: T

Genre: Humor/Sci-Fi/Action

Starring: BoBoiBoy and Fang!

WARNING!

Sekali lagi, spoiler alert. Jika kalian tak mau keseruan filmnya rusak oleh fic ini, sebaiknya jangan dibaca. Viewer discretion advised.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

**Grown-ups Chaos!**

BoBoiBoy 2.0

"Kau sudah siap, Fang?" tanya Ochobot pada lelaki berkacamata di sebelahnya setelah memindai seluruh rumah yang ditinggali oleh BoBoiBoy dari balik semak-semak.

"Ini akan sedikit sulit. Aku belum mempelajari semua jurus bayanganku..." jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Fang itu.

"Kau hanya punya satu kesempatan." ujar si bola kuning.

"Ochobot, jangan menakutiku." Fang bersiap mengeluarkan salah satu jurus bayangannya. "Jari Bayangan!"

Bayangan hitam menjalar memasuki dalah satu jendela rumah BoBoiBoy. Perlahan tapi pasti, lelaki bersurai ungu itu mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, kurasa aku menemukannya. Kita akan mengeluarkannya." Fang kembali fokus dan mencoba mengeluarkan seorang bocah yang kini mengambang di udara berselimut bayangan. Namun sepertinya, Fang mengalami kesulitan. Ekspresi wajahnya mengkerut seperti seseorang yang sedang menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi.

"Fang, kau baik-baik saja?" Ochobot mulai khawatir. Pembacaan dalam pemindainya telah melacak keberadaan seseorang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi..." Fang mengeluarkan bocah tersebut sedikit demi sedikit. "...dia berat sekali..."

PRAANG!

Satu lagi jendela kamar BoBoiBoy yang baru direnovasi pecah oleh Fang dengan jurus bayangannya yang melempar sang bocah berpiyama cukup jauh. Untungnya, bocah tersebut masih tertidur. Seorang pria tua berkopiah putih langsung berlari ke sumber suara pecahan.

"Sial, kita akan ketahuan! Seret dia!" ucap Ochobot panik.

Fang segera menyeret bocah tersebut dengan bayangannya. Kemudian si bola kuning memindai mereka semua untuk berpindah ke tempat lain.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah...

"BoBoiBoy! Kemana kamu?!" lelaki tua itu mencari seseorang yang dipanggil BoBoiBoy itu ke seluruh kamar dan menemukan satu jendela kamar yang pecah. Ia hanya bisa memijit dahinya dan berkata, "Dia selalu saja tak paham tentang harga renovasi jendela yang mahal. Apa sulitnya membuka pintu? Pasti mau menemui temannya lagi..."

Di tempat lain berupa tanah kosong yang lapang...

Seorang lelaki bertopi oranye sedang mengutak-atik jam tangannya. Mencari tahu sesuatu yang menjadi kekuatannya. Berbagai tampilan hologram penuh warna mulai memanjakan matanya.

"Hmph, kurasa lima elemen sudah sangat bagus..." ucap lelaki itu masih menekan berbagai tombol di jam tangannya. "Tunggu dulu, elemen Rumput dan Cahaya? Kenapa Ochobot tak bilang aku punya lebih dari lima?"

Tak lama kemudian, secercah cahaya keluar dengan menyilaukan. Tak lama kemudian, kedipan cahaya tersebut menampakkan Ochobot dan Fang bersama seorang bocah yang mirip dengan BoBoiBoy.

"Kita sudah dapatkan dia." ucap Fang. "Sekarang, waktunya menghancurkan BoBoiBOt sebelum terbit fajar."

"Kenapa harus selarut ini?" kata BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Karena fajar terbit itu waktunya imsak dan salat subuh."

"Tapi, Fang, ini hari Selasa dan kamu bukan Muslim."

"Iya juga ya..." Fang menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Jadi, kau mau menghancurkannya?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Apa kau mau?" BoBoiBoy menunjuk Fang.

"Hey, aku sudah mengerjakan empat puluh persen rencana. Ochobot sudah sepuluh persen. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Sepuluh persen?" Ochobot tak terima. "Aku harus mengurus manusia karbitan seperti kalian saat BoBoiBot menguasai hidup kalian, dan kau bilang aku mengerjakan sepuluh persen?"

"Maksudku sepuluh persen dari rencana, Ochobot."

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Aku sedang berusaha menghancurkan barang!" api kembali berkobar di kedua mata BoBoiBoy. Ia panjang, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang. Bocah yang ternyata adalah BoBoiBot itu masih dalam keadaan "tertidur".

"Tanah Tinggi!" BoBoiBoy memukulkan tangannya ke tanah untuk membuat gundukan tanah tinggi hingga mampu melambungkan BoBoiBot ke udara. Sejurus kemudian sebuah percikan air mengenai wajah lelaki bertopi oranye itu. Matanya terbelalak, dan dengan refleks Ia mengeluarkan tombak halilintar di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke arah robot tersebut hingga jatuh terpental dengan aliran listrik di tubuhnya.

"BoBoiBoy, apa itu tadi...Tombak Halilintar?" Fang menunjuk BoBoiBot yang dialiri aliran listrik berwarna merah, dimana aliran seperti itu hanya dimiliki BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

"Tapi, aku belum berubah jadi Halilintar. Apa aku melakukannya?" BoBoiBoy juga ikut bingung. Ochobot juga bingung. Pembaca juga pasti semakin bingung.

"Kau baru saja melempar Tombak Halilintar... tanpa berubah..." Fang hanya mampu termangu penuh decak kagum dengan perkembangan BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy, awas!" seru Ochobot menunjuk sosok di belakang BoBoiBoy yang siap menyerang. Refleks, BoBoiBoy menggunakan gerakan kilat untuk menghindar dan menyerang kembali, namun sosok tersebut juga bergerak cepat dan menghajar BoBoiBoy dengan pusaran angin. Alhasil, BoBoiBoy jatuh tersungkur dengan sangat kuat hingga menggali tanag dengan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya gerakanmu semakin lamban, Pak Tua." sahut sosok bocah yang tak disangka adalah BoBoiBot. "Terima kasih atas Halilintar di tanganmu, tenagaku sudah terisi. Tak penuh, tapi cukup untuk menghabisimu sebelum fajar menyongsong."

"Kau panggil aku... APA?!" BoBoiBoy bangkit dengan api yang berkobar di kedua matanya.

"Ayo keluarkan apimu, Pak Tua. Apa kau juga sedang melemah?" ejek BoBoiBot.

"Sudah cukup kau menguasai hidup kami. Apa itu masih kurang?" sahut Fang pada BoBoiBot sembari berlari menghampiri BoBoiBoy.

"Tugasku adalah mengambil Ochobot saat aku sudah menguasai hidup kalian. Tapi, jika aku mengambilnya, sudah pasti kalian berdua akan menghabisiku." jelas BoBoiBot. "Dan untukmu, kekalahanku karena elemen Air bukanlah akhir dari segalanya!"

"Jadi kau menantangku? Setelah apa yang kepala kotak sialan itu lakukan padaku?!" BoBoiBoy kembali terpancing emosi, namun berhasil dicegat oleh Fang.

"Jika kau mau lawan BoBoiBoy, langkahi dulu mayatku!" bentak Fang mengajukan diri. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Fang hingga mengorbankan dirinya untuk melawan robot canggih ciptaan alien kepala kotak tersebut.

"Maaf, Fang. Aku sangat menyukai semangatmu, tapi kau bukan tandinganku." BoBoiBot pun mengejek Fang dan menapakkan tangannya ke tanah. "Perisai Tanah 3.0"

Dua perisai tanah terbentuk hingga mengelilingi Ochobot dan Fang. Namun tanpa disadari Fang berada di belakang BoBoiBot dan memukulnya dengan keras.

KLETANG!

"GAAAH! KAU KERAS SEKALI!" Fang merintih kesakitak karena pukulannya justru menyakiti tangannya sendiri.

"Apa aku lupa memberitahumu tentang rangka baja ringan berlapis lateks?" BoBoiBot mengetuk tubuhnya sendiri yang berbunyi keras.

"Tusukan Bayangan!" Fang melancarkan bayangan berbentuk duri untuk menusuk BoBoiBot, robot tersebut berubah menjadi BoBoiBot Halilintar dan melancarkan Tombak Halilintar, namun tombak tersebut justru hanya menembus tubuh Fang dan perlahan menghilang menjadi bayangan biasa. Mata BoBoiBot terbelalak melihat Fang tak ada disana.

"Jurus Gabungan: Beruang Bayangan!"

Tampak sesosok bayangan besar dengan seseorang di dalamnya, memukul BoBoiBot dari belakang. Bayangan tersebut memudar, menampakkan sosok lelaki berkacamata di balik bayangan.

"Apakah majikanmu pernah memberitahumu tentang serangan Ejo Jo dan Jurus Bayangan Diri?" lelaki tersebut membetulkan kacamatanya. "Terima kasih padanya dan kutukan majikanmu, aku bisa menyatu dengan bayangan."

"Terbaik, Fang!" BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jangan sombong dulu!"

BoBoiBot mengumpulkan air di tangannya, perlahan mengubah seluruh pakaiannya menjadi biru, menyerupai BoBoiBoy Air. Ia mengambang di udara dengan balon air yang melayang di bawahnya.

"Huh, kupikir robot tidak bisa berolahraga." sindir Fang. "Siapa yang melatihmu? Robot tempur raksasa?"

"Fang, biarkan aku lawan dia." BoBoiBoy menghampiri Fang dan mengajukan diri.

"Maaf, BoBoiBoy. Tapi aku sudah cukup menyusahkanmu. Anggap saja permintaanku untuk perdamaian di antara kita. Jurus Gabungan: Garuda Bayangan!"

Sekumpulan bayangan segelap malam menyelimuti Fang, membawanya terbang tinggi.

"Tch, segitu saja kemampuannu?" sindir BoBoiBot sambil duduk santai di atas gelembung air yang mengambang.

"Hmph, kau mau yang lain?" ucap Fang sinis. "Jurus Seribu Bayangan Diri!"

Tampak sekumpulan bayangan membentuk Garuda Bayangan yang lain yang sama persis dengan bayangan asli Fang, bertambah banyak hingga mengepung BoBoiBot. Semuanya menyerang secara bersamaan.

"Hooahm... Jurusmu payah..." BoBoiBot memutar bola matanya bosan. "Semburan Air!"

Air memancar ke segala arah, membuat semua Garuda Bayangan musnah seketika. Namun, tak ada Fang disana. Tiba-tiba, BoBoiBot mengeluarkan gelembung air di tangannya dan menyerang ke belakangnya. Tampak lelaki berkacamata itu terkubur dalam gelembung penuh air dan sedang berusaha keluar dari kurungan tersebut.

"Fang, bertahanlah! Aku akan menolongmu!" BoBoiBoy degera menghampiri Fang untuk menolongnya. Namun ketika dirinya sudah sampai, Fang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Gelembung air tersebut pecah dan menjatuhkan lelaki bersurai ungu yang basah kuyup tersebut dalam tangkapan BoBoiBoy. Ia membaringkan Fang perlahan dan segera melakukan operasi penyelamatan nyawa bagi orang tenggelam seperti yang pernah diajarkan di sekolah.

"Ayo, Fang. Sadarlah!" BoBoiBoy terus menekan dada Fang dan berharap temannya kembali tersadar. Namun upaya tersebut masih belum berhasil. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata lelaki bertopi oranye tersebut hingga membasahi pipinya. Namun kedua mata lelaki bersurai ungu itu masih belum terbuka. Dipeluknya tubuh lelaki di hadapannya dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" suara batuk terdengar dari dekapan BoBoiBoy.

"Fang, kau selamat!" BoBoiBoy memeluk Fang erat. Sangat erat hingga Fang sendiri kehabisan napas dan pingsan lagi. "Fang? Kamu pingsan lagi."

"Manusia memang bodoh. Mempertanyakan sesuatu yang jelas terlihat..."BoBoiBot menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa katamu?!" api berkobar dari kedua mata BoBoiBoy.

"Akhirnya, kau keluarkan juga apimu. Aku lelah menunggumu di atas gelembung air ini." ucap BoBoiBot sambil duduk santai di atas gelembung airnya.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu menunggu lagi!" api mulai menyebar hingga kedua tangan BoBoiBoy dengan sangat dahsyat. "Cakram Api!"

Api yang merambat di kedua tangannya kini menyebar dan membentuk lingkaran, tampak memadat hingga membentuk sepasang cakram merah yang membara. Dilemparkannya sebuah Cakram Api pada gelembung air BoBoiBot hingga terjatuh. BoBoiBot membalasnya dengan semburan air yang sangat deras hingga membuat BoBoiBoy jatuh terkapar, namun itu justru membuat api di tubuhnya semakin berkobar hingga mengubah seluruh penampilannya menjadi...

"BoBoiBoy... Blaze!"

Dengan Cakram Api di tangannya, setiap langkahnya menciptakan api yang berkobar sangat panas. BoBoiBot hanya menatapnya datar dan mengambil ancang-ancang. BoBoiBoy mulai menerjang dengan Cakram Api dan terus ditangkis dengan air oleh BoBoiBot. BoBoiBot melepaskan Pukulan Ombak pada BoBoiBoy hingga menghempaskan Cakram Api di tangannya. BoBoiBoy kini tak memiliki perlindungan sementara BoBoiBot berusaha meluncurkan semburan air terkuatnya. BoBoiBoy mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"BoBoiBoy... Ice!"

Air terus mengalir, hingga tiba-tiba semburan air itu membeku, membentuk kristal es yang besar.

"B-bagaimana bisa...?" BoBoiBot terdiam melihat semburan airnya terhenti karena seluruhnya telah membeku.

"Kita memang serupa, tapi ada satu hal yang tak sama di antara kita." BoBoiBoy Ice berjalan perlahan menghampiri BoBoiBot yang tangannya juga ikut membeku. "Robot sepertimu tak punya hati untuk menguasai manipulasi elemen."

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah melakukan pembaruan!" bantah BoBoiBot.

"BoBoiBot, kau akan membutuhkan lebih banyak pembaruan untuk mendapatkan tujuh elemen. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja." BoBoiBoy Ice dengan santainya menepuk kepala BoBoiBot.

BUAK!

Tangan beku BoBoiBot memukul BoBoiBoy Ice hingga terhempas ke udara.

"Bagus, kau membuatku semakin kesal." ucap BoBoiBoy datar sembari mengeluarkan pistol es besar dari kedua tangannya. "Tembakan Pembeku!"

Sinar pembeku ditembakkan secara lurus pada BoBoiBot yang berusaha melarikan diri, namun dirinya terkena tembakan itu dan membeku di tempatnya berpijak.

"BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tujuh!"

Seberkas lingkaran cahaya muncul dengan perputaran rasi bintang, menampakkan BoBoiBoy yang kini terpecah menjadi tujuh elemen berbeda. BoBoiBoy Gempa memulai serangan dengan Pukulan Tanah, BoBoiBoy Ice kembali menembakkan sinar pembeku, disusul jurus kombinasi Pusaran Taufan dan Badai Halilintar yang membentuk pusaran angin berkekuatan listrik dimana BoBoiBot dihempaskan dan dikejutkan dengan aliran listrik dahsyat. Pusaran itu berhenti dan menjatuhkan BoBoiBot ke tanah dengan sangat kuat. BoBoiBoy Blaze berlari ke arah BoBoiBot dan melompat sambil mengobarkan api yang sangat panas di tangannya.

"BLAZE PUUUUUNCH!"

BoBoiBoy Blaze memukul BoBoiBot yang jatuh terkapar dengan sangat kuat. Pukulan demi pukulan ke wajah terus diluncurkannya.

"Ini karena perlakuan burukmu pada teman-temanku! Ini untuk perlakuanmu yang membuat kakekku khawatir! Ini untuk bosmu yang ingin menculik Ochobot! Ini untuk bosmu yang mengubah aku dan Fang!" BoBoiBoy Blaze melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya pada pukulan demi pukulan hingga BoBoiBot sekarat. Ia kembali berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. "Torn, Solar, giliran kalian."

Dua BoBoiBoy dengan pakaian serupa tapi tak sama menghampiri BoBoiBot yang berusaha melarikan diri. BoBoiBoy dengan pakaian bernuansa hitam dan hijau dengan topi hitam beraksen hijau yang diputar ke kiri memanggil sulur berduri yang kemudian menjerat BoBoiBot.

"Tembakan Solar!" BoBoiBoy dengan pakaian serba putih bernuansa oranye melepaskan kacamatanya dan menembakkan sinar yang luar biasa menyilaukan mata, hingga menghancurkan BoBoiBot menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Lima BoBoiBoy terheran melihat kemampuan baru dari dua elemen lain yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan kita menemukan mereka?" tanya BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

"Aku justru baru mengetahui keberadaan mereka tadi." BoBoiBoy Blaze menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau yakin mereka tak berbahaya? Aku curiga jika ada sesuatu dari mereka yang tidak kita tahu." ucap BoBoiBoy Ice.

"Tenanglah. Mungkin mereka orang baik seperti kita." balas BoBoiBoy Gempa.

"Atau justru labil seperti Blaze dan Ice hingga membahayakan kita semua..." balas Halilintar geram.

"Hei, yang harusnya kau sebut labil itu Blaze." BoBoiBoy Ice menunjuk BoBoiBoy Blaze.

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa dua BoBoiBoy baru serempak.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy Taufan polos.

"Aku Thorn, dia Solar. Blaze sudah kenal kita duluan." BoBoiBoy hijau yang disebut BoBoiBoy Thorn itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah datar dan menunjuk BoBoiBoy putih-oranye yang sedang bersolek, tak lain adalah BoBoiBoy Solar.

"BoBoiBoy, sebaiknya kau harus kembali bersatu sebelum ingatanmu hilang semua." tampak lelaki bersurai ungu yang menenteng bola kuning menghampiri tujuh BoBoiBoy.

"Dia benar. Ayo kembali!" BoBoiBoy Gempa memberi isyarat pada enam elemen lainnya yang kini telah kembali menyatu sebagai BoBoiBoy yang utuh. Seusai penyatuan kembali, lelaki bertopi oranye itu merasakan kepalanya seperti berputar-putar.

"Fang? Kenapa rambutmu memutih?" BoBoiBoy menunjuk rambut Fang yang mulai menunjukkan warna putih di sisi rambutnya.

"BoBoiBoy, kau juga!" Fang ikut menunjuk poni rambut BoBoiBoy yang juga ikut memutih. Dilihatnya langit biru di atas mereka. Fajar telah menyingsing. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya.

"BoBoiBoy, kita kembalikan dulu Ochobot yang tertidur, lalu temui Adu Du sebelum kita menjadi abu keesokan harinya!"

"Tapi, Ochobot sudah..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus cepat!"

Fang menarik lengan BoBoiBoy dan berlari kencang untuk meletakkan Ochobot di kedai cokelat Tok Aba sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari menuju markas kotak Adu Du. Ini akan sangat beresiko, tapi hanya alien berkepala kotak itu yang mampu mengubah mereka kembali.

**To be Continued...**


	10. Epilog: REVERSE

Tak terasa, fic ini akan sampai di bagian akhirnya. Sayang sekali jika kita harus berpisah dengan cepat setelah delay cukup lama untuk fic ini. Review kalian sangat berharga untuk saya.

Tapi jangan khawatir!

Jika kalian masih merindukan saya, saya akan membuka hint menuju sekuel fic ini. Apa sekuelnya? Itu rahasia Author. Saya ga mau sop iler lagi...

As a note for you...

Puntianak: dalam Bahasa Melayu, artinya vampir...atau kuntilanak.

.

BoBoiBoy, the characters and any settings involved belongs to Monsta.

Rate: T

Genre: Action/Comedy/Sci-Fi

Starring: BoBoiBoy and Fang!

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

**Grown-ups Chaos!**

Epilog : +REVERSE

.

Fajar telah menyingsing, kehangatan sinarnya terpancar ke penjuru Pulau Rintis. Semua penduduk kini telah kembali menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Tapi, tidak untuk BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

Mereka berlari cepat menuju kedai cokelat Tok Aba untuk mengembalikan Ochobot, sementara sesuatu yang merupakan pertanda buruk akan datang pada mereka berdua. Tampak Tok Aba sedang mempersiapkan barang dagangannya dan membuka kedai sendirian.

"BoBoiBoy, kau kemana saja? Kakek mencarimu semalaman." ucap Tok Aba yang sepintas melihat kehadiran BoBoiBoy. "Cepat bantu Kakek isi persediaan cokelat bubuk di kedai ini."

"Maaf, Kakek. Tapi aku tak bisa saat ini. Minta tolong saja pada Ochobot!" BoBoiBoy mengambil bola kuning tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja kedai. Tak lama kemudian bola kuning itu hidup dan mengeluarkan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi sekarang kamu berani membantah Kakek-Astaghfirullahaladzim!" Tok Aba menoleh tiba-tiba, melihat dua sosok di depannya yang berwajah pucat dan rambut yang sebagian memutih bak genderuwo. "BoBoiBoy, baru hilang semalam awak dah nampak macam puntianak?!"

"Aku pun dah cakap tadi..." jawab sesosok lelaki bertopi oranye yang tampak berwajah pucat dengan sebagian rambutnya mulai memutih bernama BoBoiBoy. "Tapi Atok tak nak dengar penjelasan aku."

"Baiklah. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam, karena Kakek tak ingat bagaimana kau kabur dan kembali memecahkan kaca jendela."

"Alah, kenapa Kakek malah ingat tentang jendela lagi?"

"Karena hanya itu yang Kakek lihat. Kau tahu berapa biaya yang kita keluarkan untuk memperbaiki jendela yang pertama kali kau pecahkan?"

"BoBoiBoy, tak ada waktu menjelaskan. Kita sedang kehabisan waktu!" lelaki yang satunya justru tidak sabaran dan kembali menarik lengan BoBoiBoy sambil berlari kencang.

"T-tunggu dulu, Fang! Ochobot bagaimana? Kita tak boleh khawatirkan Kakek!" BoBoiBoy ditarik lengannya dan tak sempat menjelaskan kronologi kejadian semalam pada kakeknya.

"Persetan dengan kakekmu! Kita bisa mati besok pagi!" Fang masih terus berlari. "Harimau Bayangan!"

Bayangan kembali berkumpul, membentuk sesosok harimau yang kemudian dinaiki sebagai kendaraan untuk BoBoiBoy dan Fang menuju Markas Kotak tempat Adu Du tinggal.

Sementara itu...

"Kakek, tidak usah khawatirkan BoBoiBoy lagi. Sekarang dia punya tujuh elemen yang selalu bersamanya." Ochobot dengan santai ikut bersih-bersih di kedai Tok Aba.

BRUFF!

Tok Aba yang sedang istirahat minum cokelat hangat buatannya justru menyemburkan minuman panas yang ada di mulutnya ke meja kedai, karena kaget yang dramatis.

"T-tujuh?" Tok Aba mengelap mulutnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa mendapat dua sisanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa pertumbuhannya membuat kekuatannya juga ikut meningkat hingga memunculkan elemen Daun dan Cahaya." Ochobot masih mengelap meja kedai yang basah dengan santai. "Lain kali, jangan minum dalam kedai. Noda cokelat itu susah dibersihkan."

"Kau benar, Ochobot. Sebaiknya tadi aku duduk di luar..." ucap Tok Aba malu.

Setelah kita melihat persiapan dalam kedai Tok Aba, mari kita menuju Markas Kotak dimana Adu Du sedang mengawasi sesuatu dari layar monitornya

"Sial, bagaimana bisa BoBoiBoy langsung memunculkan tujuh elemen sekaligus?" Ucap sang alien berkepala kotak sembari meminum air dari cangkir besinya. "Dan siapa orang yang datang kemari? Mau apa mereka?"

"Bos, itu BoBoiBoy dan Fang. Bos tidak terkena amnesia juga kan?" sebuah robot berwarna ungu melayang dan mengetuk kepala Adu Du.

BUAK!

Sebuah cangkir mendarat dengan keras di kepala robot ungu tersebut.

"Beraninya kau, Probe. Tentu saja aku masih normal!" bentak Adu Du. "Tunggu. Jika itu BoBoiBoy, berarti..."

BRUAK!

Dinding markas hancur mendadak, menampakkan dua sosok lelaki dewasa yang berjalan perlahan menghampiri Adu Du.

"Apasal kalian ni? Bisakah kalian mengetuk? Pintunya ada di sebelah sana!" Adu Du menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di samping mereka.

"Oh, salahku..." lelaki bersurai ungu itu membetulkan kacamatanya. "Harimau Bayangan masih sulit dikendalikan."

"Cukup basa-basinya, Adu Du..." lelaki bertopi oranye merenggut kepala kotak Adu Du yang besar dengan satu tangannya. Tampak api berkobar dati kedua matanya. "Ubah... Kami... Kembali..."

"Fufufu... BoBoiBoy, minta pada seorang penjahat untuk mengubah kalian kembali. Sangat klise..." Adu Du menyeringai. "Sayangnya aku tak bisa. Pistol Kompres Waktu sudah kuhancurkan, karena aku tahu kalian pasti akan mencarinya."

"Aku tak mau tahu apa alasanmu. Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Jika kau mau kembali, serahkan Ochobot padaku."

"Kau mengancam kami?" kilah Fang kesal.

Fang mengeluarkan sekumpulan bayangan yang melilit tubuh Probe dan Komputer yang melayang di udara. Sementara BoBoiBoy bersiap dengan Cakram Api di tangannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika Blaze muncul. Aku bisa saja membelah Probe dan Komputermenjadi dua seperti yang terakhir kali dilakukan Ejo Jo pada Season 3. Dan kau tahu, berurusan dengan Bago Go bisa sangat merepotkan, terutama untuk mesin yang ditukar dengan lima gentong bubuk cokelat. Aku yakin kau tak mau kembali menjalani operasi BuBaDibaKo, kan?" BoBoiBoy kembali mengingatkan pada masa Adu Du kehilangan Probe saat dirinya berniat membantu Ejo Jo.

Adu Du menatap Probe penuh rasa kasihan. Namun hatinya tetap kukuh untuk tidak membantu BoBoiBoy.

"Aku yakin kau takkan berani."

"Oh, jadi kau menantangku?" BoBoiBoy melemparkan Cakram Api pada Probe yang tak mampu bergerak, mematahkan salah satu lengan Probe.

"Aduh! Bos, tolong aku!" rintih Probe meminta tolong pada tuannya. "Tolong turuti mereka saja, Bos!"

"Tch, segitu saja?" Adu Du masih meledek BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy... Blaze!" api yang besar dan panas membakar tubuh BoBoiBoy, mengubahnya menjadi BoBoiBoy Blaze. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, dengan api berkobar yang sangat panas. "Sebaiknya kau segera mengubah kami kembali atau kau akan mendapatkan pukulan yang kwras dan panas."

"Coba saja." Adu Du masih menantang BoBoiBoy dengan santai.

"BoboiBoy, kurasa ini sudah keterlaluan..." Fang perlahn melepaskan ikatan bayangannya pada Probe. "Kita kesini hanya untuk meminta baik-baik."

"Tidak sampai kudapatkan masa kecil kita kembali!" BoBoiBoy Blaze berlari ke arah Probe dan mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat. "BLAZE PUNCH!"

"BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MEMBANTU KALIAN TAPI JANGAN BANTAI ROBOT TEMPUR KESAYANGANKU!" Adu Du mendadak berurai air mata, namun pukulan sedang diluncurkan.

"Tusukan Bayangan!"

Tuk,tuk, tuk!

BRUAK!

Saat pukulan hampir mengenai Probe, BoBoiBoy Blaze mendadak jatuh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau... membunuh BoBoiBoy?" Adu Du berdiri terpaku. Tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Bos, tadi itu panas sekali! Aku takut!" Probe melayang menghampiri Adu Du dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Kau kan robot tempur. Pukulan begitu saja kenapa takut?" kata Adu Du bingung melihat tingkah Probe.

"Aku tak membunuhnya. Itu hanya tusukan kecil untuk menghentikannya. Dia akan sadar sebentar lagi." Fang menunjuk BoBoiBoy yang mulai tersadar dan kembali dalam kondisi normal yang tak berbahaya.

"Apa ada yang kulewatkan? Apa Adu Du akan mengubah kita kembali?" BoBoiBoy mendadak bingung, hingga ketika Ia melihat salah satu lengan Probe yang patah. "...jangan bilang kalau Blaze baru saja merusak keadaan..."

"Baiklah, aku akan cari cara mengembalikan kalian. Tapi membuat mesin pembalik waktu akan butuh waktu lama." Adu Du menghela napas panjang. "Kalau kondisi kalian sudah begini, aku akan butuh tenaga yang lebih banyak."

BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempolnya dan berkata, "Kami akan membantumu selesaikan mesin ini sebelum besok pagi."

"Ya, benar. Kami akan... APA?!" Fang kaget mendengar pernyataan BoBoiBoy.

"Tenang saja. Selama aku tak terpecah jadi tujuh elemen terlalu lama, aku baik-baik saja." BoBoiBoy tersenyum lima jari dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nggh... Kenapa aku harus mengotori wajah tampanku lagi..." gerutu Fang.

"Kau yang usul untuk minta tolong pada Adu Du. Kau harus terima." balas BoBoiBoy. "Sebelumnya, bisakah kalian bantu aku berdiri? Aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku..."

Fang hanya menatap ke arah lain dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Satu siksaan pada Fang kemudian...

Mereka bekerjasama membangun sebuah mesin yang akan mengembalikan BoBoiBoy dan Fang seperti sediakala. Siang dan malam mereka membangun mesin tersebut, namun dengan bantuan BoBoiBoy terpecah tujuh dan kekuatan bayangan Fang, mereka bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.

Kini saatnya penentuan. Mesin Pemundur Waktu ciptaan Adu Du sudah selesai di malam harinya, namun apakah akan berhasil? Mari kita lihat BoBoiBoy Halilintar yang sudah berpijak di sebuah lingkaran dimana dirinya akan mengisi tenaga mesin yang menyerupai satelit pemancar itu, sementara Adu Du dan Probe verlindung di balik ruangan berdinding batu yang tebal bersama Komputer yang ikut melakukan perhitungan.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Adu Du pada semua personel yang terlibat.

"Siap!" BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Memulai pengisian tenaga dalam 3... 2... 1... Mulai!" Komputer memberi aba-aba.

BoBoiBoy segera memancarkan aliran listrik yang kuat dari seluruh tubuhnya. Mengisi tenaga untuk mesin tersebut.

"50%... 60%... 75%..." Komputer terus melakukan penghitungan.

"Tambahkan lagi, BoBoiBoy!" sahut Adu Du.

BoBoiBoy terus terpacu mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang lebih besar. Fang yang hanya berdiri di dekatnya memandang penuh harapan.

"90% ... 95% ... 100% !" Komputer masih terus menghitung.

Adu Du menarik tuas besar yang ada di depannya, namun tenaga BoBoiBoy semakin tak terkendali.

"Tenaganya sudah penuh! Hentikan sekarang juga!" sahut Adu Du mengingatkan BoBoiBoy. Begitupun BoBoiBoy berusaha menghentikan kekuatannya yang terus mengalir namun justru tak bisa dihentikan.

KA-BOOM!

Sebuah ledakan dahsyat menghantam BoBoiBoy dan Fang. Adu Du tak mampu melihat dari balik ruangannya karena tertutup pasir dan bebatuan yang runtuh. Dibukanya pintu ruang kendali dan dilihatnya dua orang tersebut kini hanya tampak pakaiannya saja.

"BoBoiBoy sudah tiada lagi..." Adu Du jatuh terduduk dan berurai air mata.

"Bos, bukankah itu tujuan kita selama ini?" Probe terbang melayang menghampiri Adu Du. "Kita sudah berhasil musnahkan BoBoiBoy, dan kita bisa lebih mudah menangkap Ochobot, kan?"

"Tapi, Probe..." Adu Du terisak. "Kalau tidak ada BoBoiBoy, cerita kita hanya akan berakhir sampai disini."

"Persetan dengan pembaca, Bos. Kita akhirnya bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan kekuatan tiada batas."

"Tapi aku juga butuh waktu tampil lebih banyak..." Adu Du masih menangisi kepergian BoBoiBoy, hingga ada sesuatu yang menggeliat dari balik lembaran pakaian BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

Tampak sesosok bocah berusia 15 tahun mengeluarkan kepalanya. Melihat Adu Du yang menangis, Ia bertanya dalam kebingungan, "Kau sedang menangisi apa? Apa kau merindukanku?"

tak lama kemudian, seorang bocah bersurai ungu ikut menyembul keluar dan memegangi kacamatanya yang sekarang lebih longgar.

"Tidak, aku tak menangisi kalian. Ada debu di mataku!" Adu Du buru-buru mengusap kedua matanya. "Tapi setidaknya percobaanku berhasil."

"BoBoiBoy, dia benar! Kita kembali!" bocah bersurai ungu tersebut menunjuk bocah satunya dalam topi oranye yang dipanggil BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy langsung melihat kedua tangannya yang mungil, kemudian menunjuk lelaki bersurai ungu di dekatnya dan berkata, "Fang, kau juga! Kita berhasil!"

"Koreksi, ini mesin ciptaanku. Kalian hanya membantu beberapa hal saja."

BoBoiBoy dan Fang menatap Adu Du tajam, dilanjutkan dengan dinding batu yang tiba-tiba saja memerangkap Adu Du di dalamnya.

Dengan pakaian mereka yang sekarang sangat longgar, mereka berjalan terseok-seok untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"BoBoiBoy,.apakah sekarang kita masih berteman?" tanya Fang.

"Tentu saja." balas BoBoiBoy. "Bahkan saat kau masih membenciku."

"Berarti kau boleh bilang aku masih menjadi lelaki tertampan dan terpintar seantero Pulau Rintis, kan?" ucap Fang ge er.

"Dalam mimpimu, Fang." BoBoiBoy menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kerjasama kita saat kita dewasa? Kau menangis saat melihatku tak sadarkan diri!"

"Baiklah, kau tetap yang tertampan. Aku hanya mengalah." BoBoiBoy pasrah dan mengutak-atik Gelang Kuasa miliknya. "Aku akan merindukan Blaze dan Ice. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Menyatu dengan bayangan adalah pengalaman terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan. Mungkin suatu saat aku juga akan sangat memerlukannya..." Fang ikut mengutak-atik Gelang Kuasa miliknya. "Tunggu dulu, kau tak ingat pernah punya tujuh elemen?"

"Tujuh elemen? Yang benar saja!" ucap BoBoiBoy tak percaya.

"Tentu saja kau tak percaya. Kau terpecah terlalu lama hingga kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu." Fang melipat tangannya.

"Benarkah? Siapa dua elemen sisanya?" tanya BoBoiBoy penasaran.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu petunjuk." goda Fang. "Mereka berkaitan dengan elemen yang membuat kita bisa bernapas dan memiliki siang yang cerah."

"Lampu listrik? Udara?" BoBoiBoy menerka. "Fang, aku sudah punya Halilintar dan Taufan."

"Kau ini bodoh sekali." ucap Fang sinis. "Maksudku adalah elemen tumbuhan dan cahaya."

"Oh..." BoBoiBoy mengangguk pelan. "Bulankah itu sudah satu kelompok dengan elemen tanah? Dan elemen cahaya? Kedengarannya sangat payah..."

Fang ber-_facepalm_ mendengar pernyataan BoBoiBoy. Namun dirinya harus bersabar karena temannya yang bertopi oranye itu kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

Mereka pun sampai di kedai Tok Aba. Seharusnya, disanalah mereka akan mengucapkan perpisahan. Namun sesuatu yang lebih aneh ada di sekitar mereka. Tampak tiga bayi dengan berbalut pakaian Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menghampiri mereka berdua seperti memberi sinyal, namun bahasa mereka tak bisa dimengerti.

"Ini perasaanku, atau tiga teman kita punya adik dalam waktu bersamaan?" Fang menatap penuh kebingungan.

"Yaya sudah punya adik di rumah, tapi aku tak yakin dengan Ying ataupun Gopal..." BoBoiBoy menggaruk kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita tanyakan kakekku. Mungkin Kakek lebih tahu apa yang kita lewatkan..."

BoBoiBoy dan Fang berjalan perlahan menuju rumah tinggal BoBoiBoy, namun mereka dicegat oleh bola kuning yang melayang menghampiri mereka.

"BoBoiBoy, Fang, kalian kembali!" bola kuning tersebut memeluk kedua temannya erat. "Sebaiknya kalian harus segera berganti pakaian."

"Cukup basa-basinya, Ochobot. " Fang melepas pelukan Ochobot perlahan. "Anak siapa yang terlantar hingga kedai Tok Aba? Dimana orang tua mereka?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang ganti baju dulu!" bola kuning yang dipanggil Ochobot mendorong kedua temannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, langsung menuju kamar BoBoiBoy untuk berganti pakaian.

Seusai berganti pakaian yang seukuran tubuh mereka, BoBoiBoy membuka pintu kamarnya untuk segera keluar. Namun seorang pemuda berkemeja lengan pendek membawa nampan dengan susu cokelat spesial kesukaan BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy sudah kembali rupanya. Ini minuman kesukaanmu, baru saja dibuat." kata pria itu.

BoBoiBoy menatapnya dari kepala hingga kaki. Wajahnya sangat familiar, namun lelaki bertopi oranye itu tak ingat siapa yang terlintas di benaknya. Dan hey, dimana Tok Aba sang pemilik kedai minuman segar dan hangat?

"... Ayah? Ada apa menjemputku kesini?" BoBoiBoy masih menerka.

"Hey, BoBoiBoy. Aku mau pinjam bajumu du-"

Fang menghentikan kalimatnya saat seorang yang tampak asing baginya. Ia berdiri terpaku di sebelah BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy, dia siapa?" tanya Fang.

"Wajahnya seperti ayahku, tapi ayahku bertugas di luar kota saat ini." jawab BoBoiBoy masih dengan kondisi syok berat.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Aku kakekmu." pria itu masih tak percaya pada racauan BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy masih berusaha mencerna ucapan pria itu. Rasanya mustahil orang semuda itu adalah kakeknya sendiri. Ia menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Kau bukan kakekku. Mustahil punya kakek semuda dirimu!"

"Apa Kakek harus menceritakan lagi sejarah kedai cokelat yang sudah dibangun generasi demi generasi agar kau-sebentar, apa maksudmu "muda"?"

"Baiklah, sekarang aku percaya dia kakekku." BoBoiBoy mengangguk pelan. "Dan... ya, apa tadi aku bilang kakek jadi jauh lebih muda?"

"Aku sudah muak dengan kecanggungan ini..." Fang berjalan menuju kamar BoBoiBoy dan mengambil sebuah cermin besar dan menunjukkan bayangan yang terpantul pada pria itu.

.

PRANG!

Secangkir susu cokelat yang ada di tangannya terjatuh dan pecah, sementara pria yang diakui sebagai Tok Aba hanya berdiri terpaku, lalu pingsan seketika.

Tak lama kemudian, Ochobot datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kakek, sadarlah! Ini hanya mimpi buruk!" Ochobot menggoyangkan tubuh Tok Aba yang tak sadarkan diri, kemudian menatap Fang tajam.

"Apa? Aku hanya benci berdiri terlalu lama dengan canggung." Fang mengendikan bahunya.

"Sebentar, kalau itu Kakek... Lalu, bayi di luar itu..."

"Ya, mereka teman-teman kalian." jawab Ochobot datar.

BoBoiBoy dan Fang saling bertatapan dan bertanya serentak, "Bagaimana yang lainnya?"

"Usia semua penduduk Pulau Rintis berkurang hingga dua belas tahun, namun kalian kembali normal."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

**The End...?**


End file.
